Velvet Blankets and Silk Duvets
by PrimaDonnasOfTheGutter
Summary: A bunch of one shots focusing on the sweet and complicated lives of Anna and Kristoff. Rated M for Smut.
1. The art of ignoring Elsa

Life in the castle of Arendelle had been peaceful. As Elsa ruled Queen, Anna remained happily princess. But of course it was never just the two sisters alone in the large halls of their castle. Although he'd never admit being cosy about royal living, Kristoff enjoyed his days he spent there. He grew accustomed to the meals and over the top feasts the kitchen staff would put out for them, the large acres of land he'd ride Sven upon and the beds he and Anna would sleep together at night in, where he'd make sure she was warm, never to feel the harsh nips of the cold again. But mainly he grew accustomed to Anna's presence of course. There wasn't any other person he knew who could stuff her face with chocolate then start to jabber on about nonsense and still be consider gorgeous.

But as they became closer, they felt the need to show their affection in a more _physical _way. And with this came Elsa, proper in her beliefs of how to act and how not to act.

"Anna, don't talk with your mouth full." Elsa told her sister one night at the dinner table. Anna faced opposite Elsa, her mouth shoved full with mashed potato, telling a wild colorful story to Kristoff, who seemed in pain trying not laugh.

Anna swallowed her mouthful. "Sorry. I completely forgot." She caught Kristoff now chuckling and frowned. "What?"

"Nothing Anna, nothing." He said now smiling at her.

"If you say so." Anna smirked and continued to eat more potato.

Elsa cleared her throat. "So what did you to get up to today?"

Anna sheepishly gazed at Kristoff beside her. He returned the same look and stopped after a second or too when he realized Elsa would be curious looking at the pair acting weird. "We uh, took Sven out in the paddocks."

Elsa raised one of her fine eyebrows and her sister stepped in quickly. "Yes we, haha, found a carrot patch."

Kristoff gave her a quick stare which seemed to question, _really? Carrot patch?_

Of course the couple had not been taking Sven out into the paddocks, Sven had been in the stables mingling with the horses. They had been in Anna's room all day..._playing_.

"So if I asked the gardener if he saw you two with Sven today he say yes?" Elsa asked.

"Why do you need proof Elsa? You don't believe us?" answered Anna quickly before grasping Kristoff's large hand under the table. He looked at her with a weak smile, still trying to keep the lie up for Elsa.

"No, I don't really," Elsa wiped her lips with her napkin "You two are acting very suspicious and I don't know why on Earth y-" and it hit her suddenly. "Anna, were you-"

She cut her off "Elsa! We're at the table!"

"So you did?" she exclaimed.

"What? No- I mean…UGH!" She looked at Kristoff "Help me out here would you?"

"What do you want me to say; No Elsa, we didn't screw in Anna's room?"

"Kristoff!" she hissed. "Not helping."

After Kristoff's remark Elsa stayed silent, but there was a certain glint of annoyance in her eyes that seemed to radiate around the two. "Anna may I talk with you?" she finally said, her voice frigid.

She nodded her head and followed her sister out of the hall door. When they came out of the dining hall, Elsa closed the doors with a soft thud. She sighed and turned to Anna. "You couldn't have waited could you?"

She started to protest but by Elsa's piercing look she knew she couldn't hide it. "No, I couldn't."

Elsa rubbed her temple and knitted her brow. "I know you don't want to hear all this Anna, but you need to remember what's proper and what isn't. This isn't."

"But Elsa, it's not like he's just some random guy I picked up. Kristoff and I aren't like that."

"I just really want to know you're sure about the actions you make. Look what could have happened last time you said the same thing." Anna thought about Hans. If Elsa had blessed them and they were married, everything would have turned out awful.

"If you say he's the one I believe you." Elsa said calmly "I just still wish he'd propose."

Anna smiled at her sister and hugged her tightly, which she returned just as hard. "I'm still watching you two though," Elsa whispered "Don't think I'm not ever going to try and stop."

Anna pulled away and rolled her eyes. "You're actually serious Elsa?"

"Completely." A smile danced its way on her lips and they walked back into the dining hall to finish up their meals.

The following week Anna and Kristoff kept more to themselves. They didn't want to concern Elsa anymore. It was late at night and they were both in Anna's bed when she sat upright shivering. The thick silk duvet covering them didn't seem to be enough. Rubbing her fingers against Kristoff's chest, she woke him up. "Kristoff." She said softly in the darkness. She rubbed harder and he began to stir.

"hm?" he said groggily. "What's up?"

Anna nuzzled closer into his chest. "I'm cold." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, "M'ok, let me get you another blanket." He let go of her and walked over slowly, still half asleep to the closet. He pulled out two large red velvet covers and came back to put them on Anna's cold body. He did so and added the second one which she brought around her shoulders happily. Kristoff crawled back into bed and pulled Anna back into his chest. "Better?" he murmured.

She shook her head. "Still freezing."

"What more do you want me to do?" Kristoff laughed lightly. And then a large grin appeared on his face and he kissed her temple. "Oh I see Anna."

"Warm me up Kristoff."

He began kissing down her neck and around her jawline, rubbing heat into her legs as he went. Using his large palms, Kristoff caressed around her lower thigh, moving his lips to her throat. He peppered her skin with kisses, muffling her soft moans that emitted from Anna's slightly parted lips. Hearing this was music to his ears and he added more pressure and passion to his kisses. His hand moved higher so he was now rubbing harsh circles into her upper thigh area, creating heat into her pale, cold flesh.

"Geez, you're cold Anna." Kristoff muttered, pausing from kissing her collar bones.

She rolled her head back into the pillow resting behind her head. "We're in the room opposite to Elsa, it's going to be a little more than cold."

"Crap," he stopped altogether and looked into Anna's eyes. She sat up instantly and looked back, running her small hands up and down his arms. "What is it?" she asked.

"Elsa. She won't hear us will she?"

"Pfft. The walls are like cement, she won't be able to hear a thing."

"You sure?" There was a look of concern in the blonde's amber eyes. Anna ran her finger tips through his floppy hair and smiled. "Kristoff I'm sure."

"If you say so." He sighed and returned back to her chest, taking the time suck and graze his teeth on certain areas of her flesh. When he came down to her sternum he stopped and took the time to carefully slip off her deep magenta silk chemise. The smoothness of the fabric glided off her ribs and chest easily, exposing her breasts, the pale skin illuminated in the darkness. A smile wandered on his face. Palming the mounds with his hands, he created heat with the friction. Gradually fewer layers of clothing were tossed aside and onto the floor, from the two of them. Soon they were locked together with nothing on, skin on skin under the many blankets.

He ripped off the sheets and kissed Anna before parting her legs and kissing up and down her inner thighs. She let out an exasperated groan, burying her fingers through his thick blonde hair. He moved closer and closer, teasing Anna.

"Please," she whimpered. Kristoff chuckled softly and did as she asked, giving in to her want. Using his tongue he ran it along her folds, feeling the contrast of temperatures of her icy skin and his warm mouth. He came up to her clit and caressed it roughly with his middle and ring finger, causing her to squirm under his touch. The blonde looked at her for ok before slipping two of his long, calloused fingers into her. His raised a corner of his mouth at the feel of her wetness.

Kristoff started slow pumping them in and out of her, savouring the heavy exhales and inahles coming from Anna. He continued to do this until she bit her lower lip and closed her eye lids. She was close. After taking his fingers slowly out of her, Kristoff shifted himself carefully back up to her face. Anna's face looked like porcelain and even though her lids half closed, her teal irises contrasted brightly in the dark. And her lips, he couldn't stop staring at them. They were full and pink and fixed in a smile.

Anna took his face in both of her hands and pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss happily and slipped his hands behind her back rubbing ovals into Anna's shoulder blades. With a soft kiss on his cheek from Anna he positioned himself and slid into her. She gasped and pressed herself back into the mattress throwing her arms up and linking them around Kristoff's stocky shoulders. Kissing his cheek, she signaled him to keep going. With every thrust, she became warmer and let out a louder and deeper moan. This set Kristoff off and he sped up the pace and pounded into her harder. In moments Anna was almost yelling, calling his name loudly.

"Anna," he grunted. "Ugh, you're so tight." She giggled at his remark and grinded her chest up to his. Once he balanced out the pace he was controlling, Kristoff brought his hand, with the other placed firmly on the mattress supporting his weight so Anna wouldn't be crushed, and pulled it under her to rub her clit again, dragging small, yet heavy circles. She almost screamed, but Kristoff kissed her again, tender and passionate, silencing his love from waking her sister up in the room next door.

"Kristoff I'm close." She sighed. He went even deeper and after several thrusts Kristoff felt her walls clench around him, her toes scrunched up and she buried her face into the crook of his neck and released with a longing moan. He came shortly after her and slumped down onto her chest. The two were still breathing heavily when Kristoff pulled himself up to push Anna's sweaty bangs off her forehead, which he kissed softly. "Warmer?" He mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sweating." She giggled. "Thank you."

"Believe me when I say anytime." He rolled over onto his back beside Anna and shuffled to face her.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too Anna. Now get some sleep. It's almost 3 am."

She kissed him and positioned herself where she had fallen asleep before, with her head resting on the blonde's chest and his arms placed around her middle.

"Night Anna." He whispered, kissing her strawberry hair.

She nuzzled herself closer into him and whispered back, "Good night Kristoff."

**Hey guys Hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Most likely I will continue this as a series of one shots. If you have any ideas or want requests for this just include in the review, and know that this is an m rated story so I want to keep the content a little mature rated too thanks guys againxx**


	2. Running From Trouble

**hey guys:) **

**second chapter to this fic. Um, not so much smut in this I'm on holidays and had to type it all on my iphone. Ugh. anyway reviews and ideas are much appreciated:)xx**

Kristoff smiled at the look of Anna's sleeping face as she still slept in his arms. Particles of dust in the air was illuminated by the sun beams of the early morning sunshine, which shot through the arched large windows.  
The sunshine hi lighted her brows, which were upturned slightly in a dreamy state. Her dark, long lashes fluttered against her cheeks every time Anna took a slow steady breath. And her soft pink lips, slightly parted made him want to just kiss her awake already. But then he would have to wait till the next morning to catch her in a state like that, and the uncertainty of it happening again made him miserable. So he watched her for the next half hour as Anna slept in. It wasn't till later when a series of Gentle knocks were sounded against the door. Anna began to stir and groan. "What's wrong?"  
"Anna get up. Someone's at the door."  
At that new information she suddenly snapped into wake mod and shot out of bed quickly, before pushing Kristoff behind one of her dressing screens. If someone found them in the same room Elsa would somehow in the end find out. It wasn't a risk the two wanted to take. She grabbed her clothes in a scramble off the floor and put them on then chucked Kristoff his. Anna climbed back into the mattress and quickly pulled the duvet up to her arm pits and called, "What is it?"  
"Princess Anna, Queen Elsa is waiting for you at the breakfast table." It was Kai, a servant she and Elsa had grown up closely to.  
"I'll be down there in a minute Kai." She replied.  
"I will go wake Kristoff in his room."  
"Kai! Wait!" She panicked. "Kristoff left home for the mountains last night."  
"Alright Princess, I'll see you later then." With that he left and Anna finally calmed down. Kristoff poked his head out from the screen, a half smile on his face. "Can I come out?"  
Anna chuckled "Coast is clear. How did you know someone was at the door?" She got up and walked over to Kristoff, embracing him.  
He didn't reply but put his hands around her waist pulling her towards him.  
"Were you watching me sleep?" Anna laughed.  
Again he said nothing and kissed her. She pulled away and giggled harder. "You totally were!"  
"Queen Elsa is waiting for us Anna, better not keep her waiting, I hear she has a nasty temper."  
Without her consent Kristoff pulled her over his shoulder and began walking out the bedroom. "Hey! Put me down!" She squealed. "I'm the one with the temper you should be worried about!"  
At breakfast they made light conversation with Elsa and ate more than usual, tired from being up the night before. Anna bit into her toast and smiled at the sweet taste of the jam spread on it. She offered it to Kristoff next to her, hovering it in front of his nose. He sniffed it and turned to her. "What's on it?"  
"Strawberry conserve."  
"Yum." He took a large, oversized chomp and swallowed it all in one go.  
Anna's jaw dropped and she pushed him playfully in the shoulder. "Kristoff!"  
"What?" He said, sipping his orange juice. "You offered me some and I took the offer."  
She sighed and shook her head at him. Elsa smiled from across the table, slicing into her hash browns. "I hear the snow in the mountains is going to be heavy today Kristoff, you should take Anna up there on Sven. I'm sure the view of Arendelle will be beautiful from up there."  
"That sounds good. Anna would you like to?  
She swallowed her last bite and stroke his upper arm. "I'd love to. Let's leave after breakfast."  
He kissed her cheek. "I'll get Sven I'm all finished anyway."  
"Nonsense" Elsa exclaimed "I'll tell Kai to go get him."  
She tracked down one of the maids who was replacing one of the empty juice jugs on the table. "Amilee, would you go bring Kai for us?"  
Anna darted her eyes to Kristoff, a panicked expression on her face.  
"What do we do?" Anna hissed quietly. Kristoff looked at Elsa who had gone out the other door to help Amilee.  
"Anna If I said run before she comes back with Kai, who thinks I'm up a mountain, would you?"  
She nodded her head, her strawberry braids bouncing around her ribs. "Let's get Sven and go!"  
They dashed out of the dining hall and raced out to the paddocks, Where Sven was in the stables licking a salt block and grinding his antlers against the roof. Anna stroked his muzzle as Kristoff prepared a saddle on his back.  
"Sven you have to take us up the mountain fast ok?" Kristoff murmured into his chocolate fur.  
Sven grunted and nudged his snout into his arm. Kristoff chuckled softly at the reindeer and turned to Anna, who was struggling to put on her coat.  
"Here, let me." The blonde gently moved her fingers from the strings and tied them up into a floppy bow.  
"Let's go." Smiled Kristoff, taking a grasp of her hips and lifting her up onto Sven's back. He then mounted the reindeer himself and placed his sturdy arms where Anna's were in front of him, clutching around Sven's mane.  
Kristoff kissed her neck and patted Sven on his shoulder blade. "Buddy, let's go."  
When the three of them reached Kristoff's cabin, Anna spun her torso round to face her him. Balancing herself by lacing her cold hands at the nape of his neck. "I'm freezing  
Kristoff."  
He almost fell of Sven laughing. "Anna please tell me you aren't thinking of us getting it on riding a 200 kilo reindeer."  
Anna punched his chest softly. "I mean I'm actually cold. Let's get inside."  
As he was about to lift her down she stopped him.  
"What?" He asked, confused.  
"Kristoff lemme on your back."  
This didn't come as a surprise to him as the bubbly girl was always doing things as crazy as this. He rolled his amber eyes and spun around, his back now facing her. Anna sprung onto him, wrapping her booted legs around his hips and looping her arms over his head.  
Kristoff looked back at his reindeer."Sven keep look out. Make sure no one from the castle find us."  
He took a carrot from the saddle pocket and gestured it to Sven. The reindeer chomped it without hesitation, but only got past half of it as Kristoff let out a booming, "Hey!" And jerked the carrot out of his mouth. Before he could eat it, Anna whacked it onto the snow. "Ew, don't do that, that's gross!" She yelled, eyebrows raised in concern.  
He laughed at her, "What's the point of feeding your animal when it's not going to share Anna?" He sighed "I was looking forward to eating that."  
"I wouldn't kiss you anymore if you did." Anna planted her lips on patch of flesh behind her ear.  
"Thank god I didn't. Let's get inside, It's freezing."  
Kristoff walked her inside and into his room. The room was dark and cold, the rug spread upon the floor boards had collected a sheet of dust. A sign that Kristoff hadn't been in the lodge for weeks on end. Anna climbed down from his back and jumped onto the large king bed, sprawling out and getting comfy on the plush pillows behind her head.  
She watched Kristoff grab kindle from the basket next to the fire place and try to start a flame. With every movement he made, Anna was intrigued by the define lines of muscle, visible under his navy jumper. Toning like that only came from work, for Kristoff a life time of ice harvesting. After just minutes a spark ignited in the pit and spread through the logs in large, dancing tendrils. "Much better." Muttered Kristoff. "Anna grab those duvets and pillows, you'll be warmer down here."  
She did so spreading them on the dusty carpet with Kristoff's help at the other end. They both made themselves a cozy, warm nest of pillows and blankets next to the fire which crackled, a polar opposite of the snow and ice outside.  
Anna lay down on the heap watching the flames dance around the pit. Her hand reached out, engulfing her skin in the hot aura. She felt Kristoff's large calloused hand come from behind her, and lace his fingers into her own.  
"I want to stay here for a while Kristoff." Murmured Anna, not taking her eyes a way from the flame.  
"I'd like to see your sister watch you say that." He chuckled.  
"I wouldn't. Elsa gone nuts since last night."  
Kristoff propped himself onto his elbow. "What did she say to you at dinner?"  
Anna tossed her head back into his chest and softly laughed. "She wanted to make sure that I'd wait till my wedding night to give myself away."  
"Is that what you want?"  
"I did. But not anymore since I met you." Anna shuffled over to face Kristoff, still not releasing his hand.  
She noticed his eyes, different in the glow of the fire. His amber irises were brighter and it seemed his eyes were really a gold with bronze flecks. This made them even more gorgeous.  
"Why didn't you ever tell me about that Anna?" His tone had changed. Once warm and comforting, now anxious and concerned.  
"Kristoff it's not important. If I still wanted to wait I would've told you ages ago." Anna combed a hand through his blonde messy hair and kissed him. "I love you. And I'm willing to give myself only to you."  
"Anna come here," she dragged herself on her knees and straddled him where he was lying down.  
He laughed and Anna cocked her head to one side. "What?"  
"Your hair is haywire."  
Looking down at her braids, Anna saw what he meant. Her once two, neat and even braids had come wildly undone and little pieces everywhere had slipped out of place. "Oh." She giggled.  
"Take them out. You never do Anna."  
She kissed his lips quickly. "Do em for me."  
He slipped the hair bands off carefully, making sure he didn't tug too hard and hurt her. Then using his fingers, Kristoff unraveled the braids one by one. When he finished he splayed her hair out, the braids made it's length seem shorter. The strawberry locks traveled down past her ribs, and being woven up for such a long time, the thick strands had become permanently waved. Kristoff combed his fingertips through root to tip, before kissing the ends. He then travelled back up to her lips attempting to take control of the situation, but Anna had other ideas. She kissed him back with more force, placing her palms on his chest and pushing him flat down. Once she had him pinned she grinned. "Kristoff I want to stay here for a few more days."  
"What about Elsa?"  
"Believe me, Elsa can wait."


	3. The Great Arendelle Bake off

**crazy sorry if you pick up any mistakes. Still on holiday and still using my phone to write. Plus side is I got to write this by the pool under Palm trees and sipping a margarita. Woohoo!xx **

Kristoff had woken up again one morning while Anna slept in. She was curled up in a ball, arms tossed lazily around his neck and her cheek resting on his chest. He used his fingers to stroke small caresses up and down her thigh, using not to much pressure in case he woke her. But his luck had driven him far enough, when he propped his elbow up on the nightstand blindly, knocking off a glass in the process. The glass hit the floor boards with a shriek,razor shards flying all in different directions across the floor. Kristoff silently cursed as Anna began to blink her eyes slowly open.  
"What was that?" She lifted her head up and leaned over the mattress. "Oh."  
The strawberry haired girl swung back up and kissed Kristoff's cheek. "Morning."  
"Morning Anna." He grumbled.  
She laughed. "What's wrong with you this morning?"  
Kristoff didn't want to tell her he'd been watching her sleep again. Even though she didn't care, he still felt like not telling her. It would ruin the whole idea of it. "Nothing." He said and kissed her back on her temple.  
"What time is it?" Anna muttered, snuggling herself back in the sheets.  
Kristoff glanced up at the ornate grandfather clock. "Almost five."  
"Almost five?" Groaned Anna "what are we going to do at almost five?"  
He chuckled at her. "You hungry?"  
The couple raced down the halls, hand in hand to the kitchen. They reached the door and Anna went down on her knees to unlock the French doors. As she pulled the metal rod from its hole, she muttered "We have the kitchen all to ourselves. Staff don't prepare meals until seven thirty."  
"Until seven thirty huh?" A devilish smirk had spread wide across his face.  
Anna turned her head back and ran a hand up his calf. "You heard me crystal clear."  
Kristoff pulled her up and swung the two doors open.  
"Why do you keep them locked?" He gestured to the doors.  
Anna shrugged "We keep a lot of pricey ingredients in here. Like saffron you know?"  
He nodded and walked in with her, marvelling at the largeness of the room. Shelves ran along the walls, filled with almost any ingredient that came to the mind. The island which stood in the middle was topped with black and white swirled marble.  
"So what are you going to make me?" Anna said, an eyebrow raised.  
"What am I going to make you?" He repeated, laughing "No Anna, you have to help me."  
"Ok, well what are we going to make me?"  
Kristoff lifted her onto the island and looked into her teal eyes. "Do you like chocolate cake?"  
She giggled and cocked her head a little. "Chocolate? For breakfast Kristoff?"  
"Hey you can eat anything at almost five when I cook."  
"You know Kristoff I'm pretty sure it's five now."  
"Well then let's start baking."  
Anna sat on the island swinging her legs watching Kristoff dash madly around the room, searching for ingredients that she had listed off the top of her head.  
"I think that's everything Anna." Kristoff sighed, dumping his load of bottles and jars next to her.  
She shook her head. "You forgot the chocolate."  
"You know it's cocoa powder you put in, not chocolate?"  
"I know, I just like eating chocolate by itself."  
He shook his head, messy blonde hair swaying with it. "Of course you do Anna."  
He reached on his toes to the shelf above him and pulled down a large bar of her favourite confection.  
"Mmm" Anna teared through the paper and took a large bite out of the chocolate.  
Kristoff began adding things to the large bowl on the counter. Flour, milk, butter, cocoa powder and finally he cracked two eggs against the side of the steel mixing bowl.  
"Anna pass me that wooden spoon would you." Kristoff asked. Anna handed him it and continued to stare as he worked the batter to a smooth goop.  
"Kristoff," Anna took his hands away from the spoon and grasped it herself. "I wanna do it."  
He chuckled and embraced her from behind. She nudged her cheek into his arm and began to fold the batter, making sure all the air was out of it.  
"Let me see if it's done." Kristoff said behind her. He stuck his finger into the light brown batter and without her consent pressed it against Anna's nose.  
"What the hell?" She squealed turning around.  
He started to chuckle only for a little while as Anna grinned menacingly at him.  
"What?" He asked. "Why are you smiling like a psycho?"  
She scooped her hand into the bowl, dripping when she pulled it out and smushed it into his cheek. Kristoff jerked his head back and bellowed a large laugh. "Oh hohoho... Anna you are going to get it."  
"Not if you catch me first!" Anna took off running around the room, Kristoff on her tail with two sloppy hands of cake batter. She squealed when he took hold of her waist, sliding his hands up her lilac lace camisole. He pulled her to him roughly and rubbed his sticky palms up and down her flesh, but stopping just under her bust. "You look good enough to eat." The blonde chuckled in her ear.  
"Ugh, Kristoff I'm all sticky." Anna complained as Kristoff ground against her.  
"You were the one who started it Anna." He kissed her jaw. "When was the last time you screwed on a kitchen bench?"  
"Kristoff it's not even six yet! And I'm hungry too."  
He sighed and nuzzled her neck.  
Anna felt bad. "Let me tell you what. If you bake me this cake then I'll consider."  
"Let's not waste time." Kristoff came back over to the bowl and poured the batter into a baking tray. Anna bent over and opened the large Arga door and turned the oven's dial on.  
"Oven's ready," she said "Put the tray in." He did so and closed the door, then stood up and gazed at Anna, beaming. "So now that we're waiting..."  
Anna raised a brow. "What are you intending here?"  
"I'm intending that you get back on the top of that bench."  
With quick steps, not looking behind her she did what she was told and scampered up the island. He walked over and placed his hands on her chest pushing her down so she lay flat on the cool marble. Kristoff pressed his mouth against her own. Entwining their fingers together, he raised their arms high, and then brought them down, still together in the bench.  
Anna slipped the tip of her tongue into his mouth. He parted his lips more and allowed her in. Her tongue ran along the edges of his mouth, before lightly nibbling his lower lip. Kristoff pressed into her, deepening the kiss and then brought his hand up to the waist band of her pyjama shorts. His thumb and forefinger lingered around the charcoal cotton, tugging teasingly at it just before pulling it off. He pulled away from Anna's lips to concentrate on taking off her garments. The camisole was next to go, revealing her pale, full breasts. Using his palm he brought the left breast up, massaging it slightly before bending down to bring his lips to the mound. Kristoff began dragging his teeth against her nipple, then licking a lazy circle around it. Anna moaned as he did so. He then moved onto the other one, slowly reaching down to the fabric of her Snow coloured panties, feeling her wetness.  
Kristoff smiled. "And you said it was too early for any of this." Anna let out an elongated moan, begging for him to give her more. He teased her through her panties, stroking long lines. She almost yelped when Kristoff slipped his fingers under the material and fondled with her folds.  
Her head rolled back against the hard stone when he brought his fingertips to her clit rubbing it hard until she started to whimper.  
"Please Kristoff." Anna panted. The blonde kissed her and pushed two fingers in her heated center. She gripped the side of the island mouth parted and moaning as Kristoff pumped his long fingers into her. She felt herself almost climax after several thrusts and slapped his hand lightly as a gesture to stop.  
"What's wrong?" Kristoff asked, gazing in her teal eyes. Anna pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes, which immediately just fell back down in its usual position.  
"Nothing." She said "Nothing at all, I just wanted to try something different."  
"Mm like what?" He pressed his forehead against hers.  
Anna bit her lower lip, and looked into the amber eyes she was familiar with so well. "Let me take the reigns and show you."  
She stood up and started to slip Kristoff's dark grey t shirt over his head. The usual scent of fresh cut ice and pine needles was strong and lingered on his skin. Anna bent down her hands dragging down his chest as she went on her knees. She felt the defined muscle and brought her lips forward. Kissing the flesh lightly, she then traced the definition with the tip of her tongue, travelling down until she reached the waistband of his pants. She glanced up at him and then backed to his prominent bulge. Her hand cupped it, her finger tips stroking it until she got bored and inched his pants off, underwear along with it, revealing his member, fully erect.  
She began wrapping her hand around his thickness and gliding it up and down with the flicks of her wrist. Kristoff groaned from above her and she got the feeling to pick up the pace. Swirling her tongue around his base she worked her way up to his tip.  
Kristoff saw her hand attempting to hold her wild strawberry hair out of her face. With two hands, he gathered it into a makeshift ponytail as she continued to kiss and tongue his stiff shaft.  
After minutes, Anna had had enough of teasing. She eased her mouth on to him and started to slowly move her head repetitively up and down his rigidness. Jaw clenched, he tossed his head back sighing.  
Anna repeated this until his groan increased in depth and volume and the look spread on his pale face told her he was about to climax.  
"Anna," he managed. "Anna, I'm going to cum."  
With a few more blows he finally let go in her mouth, his sticky fluid flooding her mouth. She swallowed none the less.  
Anna stood back up and linked her arms around Kristoff's neck. "How was that?" She asked him smiling.  
"Oh I think I already answered that before." He smirked. Anna giggled and locked her lips with his, a slight smile pressed into the kiss. She jerked her head away suddenly. "Kristoff the cake!"  
"Oops." The pair rushed over to the oven, opening the door in a hurry. A cloud of steam poured out in long twisted tendrils . Kristoff reached in and pulled out the tray, a black, charred and burnt mess. "Huh," he grunted.  
"You think it's still edible?" Asked Anna.  
He laughed. "Hardly."  
"Well take a bite then."  
Shovelling his fingers in the cake, Kristoff scooped out a large portion and hesitated.  
Anna chuckled at him. "For a guy who's willing to share a carrot with a bad smelling reindeer, you certainly are squeamish about burnt food."  
"Shut up Anna." He joked and sunk his teeth into the cake. Kristoff swallowed uneasily, like he was swallowing dry cement.  
"How is it?" Anna asked curiously.  
"Terrible."


	4. Woozy

**I'm so sorry about such a late update, got really caught up with everything and didn't get to finish this chapter. But It's worth it I swear!**

**Longest chapter this one. Enjoy reading and remember to review;)xx**

"I said stop," Anna giggled as Kristoff kissed her neck, distracting her. "I need to get ready." She shoved him off her roughly and he stumbled onto a foot stool. The couple were in Anna's room, preparing for the ball Elsa had organized. It was a sort of get-to-know-your-trade partners sort of event, so Arendelle could start bring in more of the trade they didn't have already. But Kristoff wasn't too excited to wear a suit, so he decided the best way to deal was by pestering Anna.

He sat on the stool and rested his chin on his fist. "God you're beautiful."

Anna glared at him, "You aren't going to get this with flattery Kristoff."

"And what are you referring to as _this_?"

"Drop it." She said and pulled up two coat hangers, each holding too similar ball gowns. "Which one?"

He squinted. "They're the exact same."

"No they aren't. This one's butter yellow and this one's scarlet."

Kristoff chuckled and pointed to the scarlet dress. "That one. I hate yellow."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a natural born pessimist of course you do." Anna slipped off her short, light baby doll dress over her head. Every inch of her skin was now exposed, except for the parts her lace lilac underwear and bra. She knew Kristoff's eyes were darting all over her, so Anna tossed her lengthy hair over her shoulder and turned, so he wasn't able to catch a glimpse of the front of her.

"You had to turn huh?" the blonde whined. Anna shrugged. Smoothing her hands up and down her upper thighs, she teased Kristoff. With her other hand she fixed up her breasts in her bra, letting one bounce a little. By now Kristoff was just getting upset.

When she finally turned around, Kristoff surprised her, making her drop the ignorant show by pulling her into his lap.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Don't you see I'm trying to get ready?"

He bellowed a laugh, "Trying to get ready? Bullshit Anna, you were in the midst of giving me a strip tease."

"Yeah, well too bad I'm not going to. Now help me with this dress." Anna stood and grabbed the crimson pile from the floor. Kristoff took it from her and spread out the hole for her to step into. He pulled it up around her figure and tugged up the zipper. Anna twirled for him, smiling down at her dress.

"It's beautiful." He said. "You're beautiful."

Anna kissed him softly, "You aren't too bad yourself. First time I've seen you in a suit."

"Ugh, how do people get around in these things? I can't even bend my arms."

She looked at his dark black suit, which hugged his well sculpted figure nicely. "I like it. Now help me with my hair mountain boy."

* * *

Later, Anna emerged from the stairwell, Kristoff in arm, and carefully descended down to the ballroom. The staff had prepared everything beautifully. The enormous crystal chandelier and stairwell banisters were now strung with garlands of lilies and jasmine, filling the air with a sweet aroma. More people had attended than Anna had thought. They stood laughing and chatting quietly, some waltzing amongst the dance floor, some standing in the corner bickering what was probably business.

"How do you know all these people? I know only like you and Elsa and the rest are just reindeers, talking snowmen and rocks." Kristoff said into her ear.

"Oh I know about one third of them, the rest I have never seen before." Replied Anna. The couple reached the floor and saw Elsa talking with what seemed from the back to be a tall, dark haired man.

"Anna, Kristoff!" Elsa called, beckoning them to her. "I want you to meet Prince Luca of the Western Archipelago."

The prince turned to face them and surprised Anna, but mostly Kristoff. He had to sharp features and a warm olive skin tone. His eyes were like hot melted chocolate. When he raised one side of his mouth, Anna felt as if she was floating on a cloud. "And you are my darling?"

"Princess Anna of Arendelle," she smiled as he kissed her hand. But she soon came to her senses, she was a taken girl. She felt guilty not thinking of Kristoff beside her. "Oh, and this is Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle."

Luca nodded to him, and Kristoff did the same.

Elsa cleared her throat. "Kristoff, Luca has come to bargain for ice for his kingdom. It's Summer you know and they are in short supply."

"I see. I'm sure something can be arranged." He didn't appear very willing to help.

"Well if you'd excuse Elsa and I, I'd like her to meet my father." Luca dazzled a flash of teeth and turned with Elsa in his arm.

"It was lovely meeting you!" Anna called to him as he walked away.

"Oh give it up Anna." Kristoff grumbled.

She gave him a look, "And what's gotten into you tonight?" he didn't say anything. "Are you mad about Luca?"

"No, I'm not mad about Luca. Why would I be anyway? I just wish you'd stop gawking over such an asshole."

"Kristoff!" she hissed, "Keep your voice down. And he's not an asshole; Luca is a perfectly sweet, friendly guy. And I wasn't gawking."

"You so were Anna, you're like an open book. Come on let's just drop it and get something to drink."

They went to the dining area, where a long large table had been set with cutlery and plates and bouquets of extravagant flowers. Kristoff picked up two champagne glasses and filled them up with the bottle sitting in an ice bucket. He handed hers and brought it up to clink glasses. "To us,"

Anna smiled and knocked the crystal like glass onto his gently, "To us." They drank their champagne, happy in their own company of the empty room, until Kristoff set his glass on the table with a clunk. "Come dance with me."

She giggled. "Are you sure? You scared if you don't ask soon enough Luca will?"

He kissed her nose. "Do you want to dance with me or not?"

"Yes, let's go!"

He led her to the dance floor, placing a hand on her hip and the other in her own hand. The blonde gazed her up and down while they twirled and stepped, taking in her beauty. The crimson mermaid style dress brought out the teal in her eyes and her hair which had been crafted into soft curls, sweeped down her back and framed her face.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Anna said softly.

He sighed, "I'd rather be alone with you in our room. I don't do parties."

"Oh and what would we do to entertain ourselves alone up there?"

"I don't think that's the kind of party chit chat I should say out loud. Besides it's only for a night, I'm sure you'll make it up to me tomorrow."

She raised her brows. "Will I now?" Kristoff chuckled and pulled her closer to him, "I better wish that you will." he went to kiss her neck but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. The blonde pulled back, silencing his annoyance and keeping it contained inside. He spun slowly to find no one other than Luca standing there, beaming as if he'd won millions. "If you don't mind, I'd like to ask the princess to dance." He said grinning.

Anna looked up at Kristoff, as if she was asking for a confirmation to dance with him. Kristoff slapped on a small smile. "Sure. Anna I'll be with Elsa, ok?"

"Ok." He walked over to where her sister was conversing with more guests, leaving Anna in the hands of Luca. It wasn't a decision he wasn't exactly happy to make.

Luca took her in his arms and began waltzing with her. "So Anna, are you as close with Elsa as she says you are?" he almost purred. Anna felt warm instantly, things had been rough with her sister for years and now she was hearing, that through all that time she still considered her as close."Yeah, I guess we are. I mean she is my sister."

"And the blonde? He's your brother I'm sure." he asked.

Anna almost cracked with laughter, "Kristoff, my brother? Oh no, we're uh, well." She didn't know what exactly to call her Kristoff, he was closer than anything, but it felt odd saying that to someone she hardly knew.

"It's complicated?" Luca offered. "But a princess as gorgeous as you shouldn't be caught up in such troubles."

"Oh no we're-"

He cut her off and brought Anna closer into his hips. "You're tired of it? You want a passionate relationship with someone with a higher status in society?"

"What? No-"

"Then what is it? Why couldn't you give up on some peasant boy to have a man who'd treat you right?"

"Excuse me?" she loudly exclaimed and pushed him off of her. "Kristoff is no peasant and he treats me better than anyone could!"

Luca didn't break his smile and lightly grasped her arms, "Then tell me why you won't leave him for a man like me?"

Anna could think of every reason that was true but for some reason the only one she blurted out was a lie. "Because we're engaged!"

He looked taken back. "I see then. I'll let you make your way back to your fiancée then." With that, he left Anna alone in the middle of the dance floor, amidst the loud chatter and the sound of classical string orchestras. She was about to go look for Kristoff herself when she felt a soft nudge in the small of her back.

"Hey," he said to her when she spun around to find him standing behind her.

"Hey, can we talk?" Anna walked him over the other side of the room, where less people were accumulating.

"What's up?" Kristoff propped himself against the wall with his forearm.

"We're engaged."

"Sorry?" his face looked white as a sheet.

"I accidently might have said to Luca that you were my fiancée to get him to stop hitting on me."

"I told you he was a dick." He ran a hand through his usual messy blonde hair and shoved his other in his pockets.

"I'm sorry Kristoff," she began to apologize frantically "I didn't think, and now I dragged you into this."

"Hey, it's ok. I'll be your fiancée, just chill please Anna." He kissed her cheek and took her hands, swinging slight momentum in holding them. "Come on, I got interrupted trying to dance with you."

* * *

They sat at the dining table later, when dinner was being served, Anna sat between Elsa and Kristoff twiddling her entrée fork against her serviette. She made an effort to keep her eyes sight to a minimum of beside her and right in front of her. Because beyond that sat Luca, prince of the western archipelago and all. "Why are you acting so strange Anna?" her sister murmured.

"I'm not." She protested quietly.

"You don't seem very convincing," she leaned over Anna to try to get an answer out of Kristoff. "What's wrong with Anna? She's not telling me."

"I don't see what you're so worried about Elsa, she's completely normal." Kristoff replied blandly, tearing open a bread roll.

"Normal? If she was normal she'd be bouncing off the walls by now. Come on Anna something's up. Now spill." Kristoff shot her a look as if to say, _not here_. Anna raised not much of a smile to her older sister and went back to twiddling her little fork.

"So Anna, how long have you and your fiancée been engaged?" she heard Luca's warm tone ask and slowly lifted her head. "We-" she began, but answer was drowned out by Elsa almost choking on her wine. Kristoff mumbled across to her softly, "Play along." She picked up her serviette and patted her mouth, holding a hand up to signal she was ok.

"We've been engaged for a month now." Kristoff answered finally, breaking the silence.

"Is that so? You two must be thrilled to finally tie the knot." Luca grinned. He seemed like any affection for Anna that had been present had now disappeared.

Anna smiled, "Oh we're beyond thrilled. Can hardly wait, can't we Kristoff?"

"Yes, can hardly wait." He repeated.

"And Elsa, you gave them blessing at such a young age?"

Elsa, still in confusion, managed to fake a grin. "Oh, well you see they were so deep in their romance, you could just see that it was true love. I like to say that when you think you have something genuine, you have to seize it." Anna smiled a little to herself. She knew that Elsa was just saying this to fool Luca, but for some reason she believed what she said was true.

Luca nodded his head. "Well Kristoff, you couldn't have gotten anyone more beautiful than Anna. She's one to cherish for sure."

"She is," Kristoff turned to Anna, "I love her." After that remark no one really said anything more. They just watched the couple happily stare at each other, completely woozy with love.

* * *

"Thank you for attending." Elsa thanked guests as they left through the gates. "We'll definitely organize a trade soon." She was thanking a duchess from some northern village when Kristoff and Anna walked over to her. Kristoff had his arm wrapped around her waist and Anna had both of hers hugging his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Did you two figure out when your wedding is?" Elsa chuckled.

"Drop it Elsa." Laughed Anna. Her sister thanked the last handful of guests and began to walk back inside the castle. Anna and Kristoff followed her.

"Do you two want tea?" Elsa asked them, taking off her deep purple cloak and tossing it across the bench near the door.

"Oh I think we should just go to bed. Anna looks partied out." said Kristoff.

"Me? Partied out?" Anna yawned, burying her head further into Kristoff's shoulder. "No such thing."

Elsa laughed and shook her head. "Go upstairs. I'll see you in the morning."

He took the sleepy strawberry blonde up the stairwell in his sturdy arms the entire way. When he put her down with a soft thud on their bed she shot her arms up and clasped them around his neck.

"Did you mean all those things at dinner?" she asked, looking into his amber eyes.

"About the potato being amazing or that your hair looks great?"

She punched his bicep playfully and giggled. "I'm serious Kristoff!"

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." The blonde paused. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

Anna sat herself up against the big European pillows and snuggled into the duvet. She she got up and changed into her silk camisole and short pajamas before Kristoff returned, walking into the bedroom, suit off and into his regular clothes. He suspiciously had his arm tucked behind his back.

"What have you got there?" she grinned. He climbed into bed and slipped himself under the covers beside her. "Anna," he began. "I thought about tonight and what happened with Luca. It kind of made me think of how I really do want to love you and cherish you."

He took a breath "Anna will you marry me?"


	5. Anna, Kristoff Interrupted

**I'm honestly so sorry about my lack of updating guys. It's bugging the crap out of me too. Any who, chapter...five? I think it's five. Or maybe four. I don't even know lol. Any way reviews are much appreciated, **

**xxlayla**

Anna gazed down at the ring where her knuckle met her hand. It glinted in the sunlight, making her smile. It was a large square cut diamond, surrounded by what seemed to be crumbled rubies, all which was embedded in a golden band. She had asked Kristoff where he had gotten it from, intrigued at the beauty of the engagement ring, which he just replied with, "Trolls are natural miners, they brought me the stones and I guess I just cut them like I do with the ice." He had apparently wanted to ask her for months, but just couldn't bring up the courage to ask her. When she had gotten herself into trouble that night at Elsa's ball, lying accidently about being his fiancée, he seized the chance. Anna would be his. Of course when he had popped the question in their room, there was a slight moment of hesitation. Anna remembered what had happened the last time she had said yes to a marriage proposal. Hans brought havoc to Arendelle just being there, but marrying into the throne, it would be utter chaos. But Anna snapped out of the pessimistic thoughts, Kristoff wasn't Hans. She'd known him longer than a day, they'd been through problems and managed to fight back whatever crazy things life through at them. She wanted to be with him, for the rest of her life, wake up to his face every morning, carry his children, raise them together, and plain simply grow old with him. She had broken into a smile, washing away her bad thoughts and squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes! Oh Kristoff, yes!" she had repeated over and over in his ear. After many playful kisses and laughter, they found their excitement too much to just go to sleep, so they didn't.

The next morning the two made their way down to the conservatory, where Elsa sat in a large peacock chair, stirring her tea and reading a thick, large book. She smiled as they came in and put down what she was reading. "Good morning you two." She said sweetly.

"Morning Elsa," Anna beamed. Her sister looked between the two, who seemed to both have the exact same expression of pure happiness in their features. She raised her brow, "What's wrong with you two?" If Anna's smile could have gotten any wider it did right then, as she walked over to her sister excitedly. The strawberry blonde brought her hand up and spun it round so her palm was facing her, exposing her large engagement ring. She bit her lip and looked to the floor waiting for her elder sister's response.

"Anna, is that an engagement ring?" she began to grin too. "Please tell me it's an engagement ring."

Anna nodded and crushed her body into her sister's giggling like a mad girl. The siblings got up and finally calmed down. "Oh, Kristoff when did you propose?"

"Last night." He grinned at his fiancée and her sister.

"And you didn't come to tell me?" she joked, about to crack up laughing again.

"Elsa, it was at almost one o' clock, we weren't going to wake you." Anna replied "And Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you give us your blessing?"

She beamed ear to ear and looked at the couple together, "Oh of course Anna." She threw herself onto her sister yet again, squeezing her tightly.

Kristoff chuckled from behind them, "I'll leave you two alone then. Sven's probably getting hungry."

Anna walked over to him and kissed his cheek lightly, "I'll see you later." When he left the girls alone, Elsa immediately rushed back over to Anna and seized her hand roughly. "Lemme look at that thing." She exclaimed, gazing at the huge stone, which seemed almost holographic when Anna moved the slightest.

"How on earth did he get something like that?" she marveled.

"He carved it himself, and the trolls gave him the rocks to begin with. It's so gorgeous don't you think?"

"I think it's beautiful Anna. Exactly what you deserve from a man like Kristoff."

Anna made her way down to the stables later, hoping for a chance that her fiancée would still be there. She raised one side of her mouth as she saw the messy blonde head of hair that was crouched down behind his reindeer, cleaning in between his toes. Sven grunted happily as Anna came and kissed his furry head. "Hey Sven."

"What no kiss for me?" the voice below her chuckled. She leant down on her knees and hands and Kissed Kristoff's forehead. "I'm your fiancée, don't I get little more than the forehead?"

"Maybe," she slyly said and got back up to smooth Sven chocolaty coat. "How long until you're finished?"

He slowly got up, stretching his large arms above his head. "I'm pretty much done. Sven was just being whiny, he doesn't need his feet cleaned again. Why?"

Anna could list a hundred reasons why. But instead she jumped onto the wooden rail behind her and started to undo her long, strawberry braids. "No reason." He placed his hands on the side of her thighs and began to rub long strokes. "Really? So you couldn't have just waited until I came back inside?" She fluttered her long lashes and gave him the stare he knew well, as if to say, _I didn't want to. _

"Come'ere" Kristoff came closer and Anna slipped her arms around his neck as he hoisted her onto his body. She clung onto his hips with her legs, pressing her forehead against his own. Anna felt his breath on her face, a combination of cool mint and sweet chocolate. She couldn't get enough of it. Kristoff groaned softly when the strawberry blonde took his mouth in her own, clenching softly on his bottom lip. He added force to the kiss, slipping his tongue into her hot cavern. She pulled back suddenly, almost scaring Kristoff. "What's wrong Anna?"

She gestured her head to the large reindeer beside them who was happily gnawing on a salt lick. Kristoff sighed and whistled to his animal. "Sven! There's a new vegetable patch in the back paddock. I bet there might be some carrots amongst those veggies." With that remark, Sven had galloped away, grunting in desperation of his favorite food. "Now back to you," he murmured into her ear, sucking on the lobe gently. Travelling his way down to her collar bones, he polka dotted kisses along her flesh, biting and sucking occasionally. His teeth left marks that would definitely need to be concealed later. When he came down to her sternum and paused to slip off the sleeves of her dress, she grabbed his arms to stop him. "Kristoff."

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to do this." He looked up into her teal eyes from below, still confused at how she stopped him undress her.

Anna giggled, "I didn't think we'd get this far. Come on put me down, people are gonna hear us if we keep going. Do you know how hard it would be to explain to someone why you were yelling someone's name at the top of your lungs and coming out with hay all in your hair?"

"What if we're quiet?"

"Kristoff…" she sighed "fine, but it's not my fault if Kai comes running in ready to fight my axe murderer who's making me yell like a banshee." He chuckled into the hollow of her throat, making her feel the warm tones vibrate against her skin, "Would that axe murderer be me by chance Anna?"

"Just hurry up and do me you idiot." She giggled.

He began by slipping off the top half of her dress, the sapphire taffeta gathering and crumpling around her middle. All that stood between Kristoff and Anna's bust was the pale corset that hugged her figure painfully. Using his fingers he roughly unraveled the laces at the back and tugged it off her, exposing her full breasts. He took the left in his mouth grazing his teeth on it and with his other hand, caressed the right. Anna parted her lips slightly, letting a soft moan escape. He got bored quickly of the repetitive actions, so Kristoff pulled up her large skirt and gathered it around her waist before lifting her higher so her legs were crossed around his back. She gripped on by burying her hands in his thick blonde hair. When she felt him push away the fabric of her panties with his teeth she took a tighter grasp, knowing if she didn't do so soon, she'd most likely end up on the floor. Anna bit her lip in an attempt to keep her moan contained when his tongue ran up and down her folds.

"Kristoff please," she whimpered. He grinned into her at this and moved his tongue upwards to her clit. She practically screamed his name. As he was just about to slip himself into her, Kristoff heard a sharp, panicked sounding shriek. Anna spun her head to find Elsa, hands over her mouth and eyes wide like she had just seen the devil himself. "Elsa!" she screeched.

"Oh I-… Anna, Kristoff, I didn't know you were in here. I thought-" she backed out the door quickly, shutting it behind her. "I'll let you be."

"Oh my god, can you let me down." Anna said, obviously disturbed. "Oh I feel so guilty."

"What of? It's not as if you're a child." He brought her down carefully from his shoulders and took her hand to go baack inside the castle, "Come on, I really am not in the mood for sex anymore."

She groaned in reply "You can say that again."


	6. Kiss and Makup

**Hey lovelies, apologies for such a late update, I've been just getting ready to go back to school in the next few days so its been hectic. Any way a guest(I CANT REMEMBER YOUR NAME ITS ON MY OUT OF CHARGE PHONE HOLY FUCK OMFG...) asked me how often I updated and the answer to that is usually every three to four days. I used to updated from 1-2 days but Im really busy now like I said before. Anyway hopefully you like this one I've put up:)**

**Eskimo kissies,**

**Laylaxx**

"Just shut up ok?" Anna screamed at him, raising her hands up in annoyance.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Kristoff yelled back, "Anna you're the one who started making a big deal out of this in the first place!"

It was true. Anna had complained about the issue first, enraging them both into a heated argument. They had been outside the castle gates, walking together, when Kristoff had offered to buy Anna a cup of hot chocolate. The over friendly blonde, busty girl attending the stand had slapped on a big grin, offering half off just for Kristoff. When he had asked how come she had replied with a load of flattery and bow it wasn't often she had customers like him. When Anna exclaimed loudly that he had a fiancée and that he was getting absolutely nowhere with her, she backed down. Apologizing profusely, she handed them the cup of hot chocolate, excusing her mistake. They walked home in silence, until when they reached their room; Anna offloaded her fury at Kristoff. She began complaining that he should have told her something before she did and how he just stood there, accepting flattery.

"I was just saying it how it was!" screeched Anna.

"For Christ's sake you're impossible to talk to! I can't give you any of my opinion of how it actually was. You just rant on about how I'm the bad guy in this situation, I'm sick and tired of it Anna!" With that he stormed out of the bedroom, still enraged about their argument.

Kristoff felt out of place in the castle, he had upset Anna, so he was back to being the ice harvester all over again. He didn't feel comfortable until he had walked all the way back to the stables, where Sven was snoozing against a post. "Hey! Sven!" he hissed, waking the animal. Sven staggered upright and grunted happily at his friend, nudging his snout into Kristoff's outstretched palm. "Hey buddy, you wanna go somewhere alone?"

They trekked for almost an hour up the mountain, in search for someplace to be alone from the castle. When they reached the summit of the snowy peak, Kristoff dismounted his steed and fed him a carrot from his pocket as a treat for carrying him up. "Women Sven, they're a completely different species." He sighed.

The reindeer whinnied, as if trying to convince Kristoff what he was saying was false.

"You know, sometimes I feel as if she's a completely different person. Like she's happy and loving one moment and then the next she's out to kill me with a bunch of knives because I didn't say anything to some girl to stop hitting on me. She's crazy."

* * *

Anna paced down the carpet runner in Elsa's room, occasionally letting out a rant about how annoyed she was about Kristoff. Elsa sat in her red, patent leather arm chair, knitting what seemed to be a scarf. She looked up to her sister and chuckled. "Anna, why don't you just go and sort things out with him. Talk with him."

"No, I'm not talking to him. He's pissing me off too much. I just think we need to cool it for a bit."

Elsa rubbed her temple in frustration. "I think you're just too proud. Maybe he tried to stop the girl, but she talked too much to give him a chance to speak up."

She stopped pacing and looked at Elsa, changing her expression from angry to compassionate. She was beginning to see Kristoff's point. "You're right. I should apologize."

As she turned to leave the room, Elsa tugged at her wrist. "Anna," she began, "Don't take it too hard on yourself. Couples fight. It was bound to happen sometime soon." Anna smiled and headed back to her bedroom. Opening the door a peak she found Kristoff on their bed, feet crossed over one another and his blonde head pressed upright against the plush white linen pillows. He held a leather bound book in his hand, pencil in the other and seemed to be sketching. The door creaked open a little more and he glanced up at Anna, as she walked in the room guiltily. "Hey." He said.

"Hi," she murmered at a volume he probably couldn't hear, but he read her lips anyway and knew what she was saying. "When did you come back from your ride with Sven?"

"About an hour ago."

She sat on the edge of the bed and bowed her head slightly. "What are you sketching?" He jerked his head as a gesture for her to come over closer so he could show her. She crawled over and perched herself beside him, looking at his open book. It was a sketch of her. The connected, rough graphite lines showed her beaming, making Anna smile herself just looking at it. "You did this by memory?" he nodded and replied, "I missed you."

She laced her arms around his stocky shoulders, her chin buried in the hollow of his neck. "I don't like fighting with you Kristoff."

"Me neither." He kissed the patch of flesh behind her ear. Anna brought herself back and took his mouth with hers. Her gently nudged forward into her, deepening their kiss. Flipping her over, so she was underneath him, he pinned her down with his large hands, intertwined in her own. Kristoff slid his hands under her back, kneading deep ovals. She brought her lips to his again roughly, savoring and committing to memory the flavor of his lips. From then on it was all haste and hurry.

He undid the line of buttons that ran down from her sternum to her waist, Anna helping him with the last few, until he shed the top of her dress of. Grunting out of annoyance, Kristoff realized there was another layer waiting to be taken off. He spun her over by her hips, so she lay on her stomach, while Kristoff yanked upon the satin ribbons until they unraveled enough for him to pull the hard casing of her body easily. Grabbing hold of her hips again, he flipped her back over, her breasts now in full view. Anna rose her chest upwards and pulling his head down to it. Kristoff began fondling her nipple with his mouth, palming the other with his free hand. She moaned softly at his touch, arching herself further.

After a while of this he wanted to turn the heat up just a little. Kristoff pulled the rest of her skirt off her waist until it landed on the wooden floor with a soft thump. Now only in her deep magenta panties, Kristoff marveled at the beauty of the girl below her. "Hey," she laughed. "Quit staring and hurry up."

He grinned and seized her ribs with tickles and kisses, making Anna laugh beyond what was normal. "Kristoff!" she squealed. The blonde stopped as she requested and began just leaving trails of kisses down her stomach, until he met the waistband of her panties. Looking up to her teal eyes, Anna could see he was asking for consent to go further. She nodded and he ripped off her panties.

"What was that for?" she grumbled, looking at the shredded fabric, torn by Kristoff's large fingers. "You could have just taken them off carefully."

"I'll buy you another pair exactly like them. Plus it's not like they were even my favorite pair."

She raised her brow. "Oh and which are your favorite?"

"Do you remember my birthday Anna?" he left it out there in the open for her to ponder about. She did remember his birthday. She had surprised him in bed with snow white lace frill, topped with an organza of satin ribbons and pearls. Anna smiled at the memory, but he didn't give her enough time to recollect on the topic as he pulled apart her thighs and began running the tip of his tongue up and down her folds. Anna moaned softly, tangling her fingers in Kristoff's blonde unruly hair.

"Oh god." She sighed as he fondled with her clit, making her hips buck slightly. When he brought her hands up to her, she flung her head back into the pillows, exasperated in pleasure. Kristoff slipped a finger into her heat and began pumping slowly, adding a second, and a third as he went. By now Anna was panting and softly screaming, "Please Kristoff! More!"

He gave in to her request and took his shirt off over his head. She ran her hands over his bare chest while, Kristoff took off his pants, underwear going off with it. Without hesitation he positioned himself and gently thrusts into her heated core. She gasped feeling Kristoff's large rigidness in her beginning to drag in and out of her rhythmically. Picking up a faster pace, Kristoff grunted and tossed his head back in pleasure. Anna was practically screaming now. After many more thrusts Anna pointed her toes and buried her head further back into the pillow. Kristoff could feel her walls clenching around him, threatning to climax. She did so with an exasperated moan before not soon after Kristoff followed. He collapsed onto her, head on her chest and both of them panting.

Anna combed her fingers through his unruly blondeness. "I don't want to fight with you again."

He kissed her jawline and whispered softly into her throat,

"The makeup is nice though."


	7. Off Topic

**Hey guys, this chapter is quite short, but I'm making up for it next chapter, OUR BABIES ARE GETTING MARRIED! I just always wanted to wright about a scenario like this, and kind of liked the idea of Anna taking control. Hahaha anyway read and review and have fun!**

**xLayla**

Anna pointed her finger tip to the sketchy drawing of the thin, serious looking model. "Kristoff, what about this one?" She wore a garish, oversized white dress and Kristoff twisted his face in repulse. "You'll look like a creampuff." She rolled her eyes and slapped the book of wedding dress designs back down onto the couch. "You're not helping at all. We've been through the whole book and not one of the dress designs you've showed any interest to."

He propped himself up on his elbow. "I just want to get married to you Anna, I don't give a damn about what you're wearing." He kissed her cheek "You're beautiful in anything."

Anna giggled, "You're flattery will get you nowhere. I'm not going to walk down the aisle in a curtain Kristoff."

"Ugh I'm tired of picking out your dress. Can't we just skip to what you'll be wearing on our wedding night?" She glared at him to cut it out and he chuckled, pulling her onto his lap. He hugged her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Come on Anna, you need a break."

"I'm not doing this now!" she laughed when he kissed her jawline. "We're getting married in a month Kristoff, I'm not leaving this to the last minute." He travelled down her neck, smoothing his calloused hands up and down her thighs teasingly until she screamed "Kristoff!"

Kristoff stopped. "What?" the girl tossed her head back onto his shoulder, gazing into his amber eyes. "I'm not letting you have all the fun; I want to take charge if we're doing this."

Although surprised at her agreement, he smirked. "Take the lead then."

Anna began by flipping him on the couch, making sure his back was down flat before straddling his hips. A devious smirk formed on her lips as she tore off his dark grey shirt, tossing it in the far corner of the room to discover later. Her fingertips raked down his pale, bare chest, leaving trails of where she'd lightly dragged them down, which disappeared quickly. Setting her grip now on his stocky shoulders, Anna bent down to press her lips against his, which he returned without hesitation. She parted her mouth slightly allowing him to push further. Kristoff traced the tip of his tongue along the inside of her upper lip. She tasted sweet, yet sort of spicy to him, like chocolate and mulled wine. It was a taste he couldn't get tired of.

Anna continued kissing him roughly, smiling down at the blonde below her when she finally pulled herself off him, he seemed to be almost pouting at the loss of physical contact. "Patience, Kristoff, patience." She chided softly "Good things come to boys who wait." Kristoff groaned her name as she slipped her blossom pink chemise of her head, leaving her chest exposed above the lustful boy. He reached up to her, an attempt to caress her breasts, but Anna pushed his hands back down onto the leather couch forcefully. "No, no, no. I'm in charge, remember? I make the rules, and I'm saying that you don't get to touch until I say so."

Anna ground herself on him slowly, picking up a rhythm easily as she heard him moan her name in a deep, gravelly voice from beneath her. As much as she enjoyed being pleasured by Kristoff, she found taking charge just as much fun. She felt his large bulge, prominent as she glided her hands on it, smirking when she heard the boy grunt roughly. "Ugh Anna, you're being a god damn tease. Just hurry up and fuck me."

She giggled. "What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Well actually it was, Kristoff-once-screwed-a-reindeer, but I'll take please as a substitute." Anna slipped off her lace panties quickly and began undoing the zipper to Kristoff's dark colored pants, chuckling at him as he muttered something about it being five words. She pulled them off his legs, taking his underwear with it. They were chucked to the floor instantly with the rest of their clothes. Their bodies felt like they were melting together, radiating in the heat of one another's skin. Leaning down she kissed Kristoff's lips and positioned herself on top of him.

With a light moan, Anna felt Kristoff fill his length inside of her. She guided his large hands and placed them on her hips. She pounded herself onto him, with his help of lifting her up and down. With every thrust Anna seemed to get more vocal, moaning and screaming Kristoff's name over and over. After a while Kristoff felt her walls clench around him, and with a couple of thrusts Anna gasped in release. Not much later Kristoff followed. Both panting, Kristoff sat up, Anna still in his lap, and grabbed one of the fur throw rugs from behind them and tossed it over them. She snuggled into his chest, enjoying the warmth of the raging, crackling fire across from them, under the mantle.

"You know there was one dress that I liked Anna." Kristoff smiled into her neck.

She grinned. "Oh really? Which one then?"

He took the book and splayed it open on her thighs, flicking through to one of the last few pages. He dotted the fair featured model, who sported a snow colored ball gown, with a diamond embellished heart bodice, and drooping pearl string sleeves. The full skirt seemed to be crafted of shiny silk, veiled over thinly with white netting. "Kristoff, I don't know how I missed this one." She marveled. "It's gorgeous."

"So we're settled on that. Now, to your evening attire…"

She raised a brow and chuckled. "I think I'm going to keep that one a secret just a little longer."


	8. Can't help hear An Exchanging of Words

**Agh mah gawd! I am literally so sorry at my lack of updating lately! School has started and I'm flooded with homework and soccer trials just started, so if I dont get in the team I will be pissed as fuck. But on top of that I dyed my hair like Morticia Addams:) anyway read on I hope you enjoy.**

Anna looked to the floor, raising her cheeks as the soft brush swept peach colored pigment across her cheek. Gerda replicated it on the other cheek and smiled at the bride to be, "Nervous?"

Anna brought her gaze to Gerda's reflection in the mirror. "You wouldn't believe how much."

"Just smile and look pretty, that's all you have to do." She continued to do the rest of her face of makeup and then moved on to her hair. After several strong rows of back combing, she pinned up the half section of her hair in place, letting the rest fall down her back in soft, loose curls. Gerda excused herself to get the dress, so Anna sat patiently by her vanity waiting. There was a gentle knock at the door. Elsa peaked her head through the door, eyes bright with a beaming smile. "I brought you something."

"Oh Elsa, I'm not going to accept gifts from you-" Elsa hushed Anna and came up to where she was sitting. In her hands was a square, navy velvet box. To Anna, it looked like something that jewelry was held in. Elsa jerked her head a little and hissed playfully, "Oh just open it."

Anna took off the lid gently, revealing what seemed to be a diamond embedded tiara. It glinted and glimmered in the light, columns of diamonds ascending into a high, raised point. "Elsa…" she marveled.

"It's been in the family for years. Grandmama handed it to mother and mother had left it to me. She told me to wear it on my wedding day, but I think you'll do it justice more than I ever will. I'm giving it to you Anna."  
"It'll go so nicely with your dress Anna," Gerda said walking back into the room, with the white crisp bundle in her arms.

"Oh Elsa, it's beautiful." She hugged her older sister before walking to Gerda, who eased Anna carefully into her gown. Frowning down, she noticed something wrong about the dress. "We haven't changed the size lately at all Gerda?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

She patted her hands all over the taffeta that clung so tightly around her middle. "It's too small, like I've put on extra weight."

"Impossible," Gerda reassured "We only fitted you properly last month. You couldn't have put on anything drastic by now."

"Say that to the dress that's constricting my waist." Anna said quietly, dishearten clouding over her features. Elsa knelt down in front of her on her knees and attempted to adjust the tight material. "Better?" she smiled. The dress felt less tight but still, very tight fitted. Anna sighed, "Thank you."

They finished Anna off, tweaking and making tiny adjustments before placing her long, voluminous veil and sitting the tiara on top.

Elsa and Gerda stood back, admiring their work. "Beautiful." They both seemed to sigh together. Anna wasn't as convinced, she still was confused about her mysterious dress and how it seemed to not fit like it used to. It frustrated her greatly.

As Gerda left the room, Elsa made eye contact with her younger sister. "You don't think you're…?"

"What?"

"Anna what are the chances of you being pregnant?" Elsa said it quickly, wincing a little when Anna parted her mouth, eyes now wide and confused. "Pregnant?"

"It's possible, how else could you put on that much in a month?"

Anna sat back on her stool and rested her chin miserably on her two palms. "God Elsa, Kristoff and I aren't even married yet. I don't even know if he wants children or not." After an hour of pacing around the room and slumping back on her stool, Anna had her sister fed up of her anxiousness. She had called up a doctor and asked him to immediately come and give their awaiting question a final answer.

"Have you felt any nausea lately?" the doctor asked Anna, who had taken the position of stretching herself on her bed. She shook her head and he continued to run his stethoscope along her stomach. She squirmed a little, feeling the cold metal on her flesh. "And when was the last time you were menstruating?"

"Last month."

He sighed and took the stethoscope out of his ears. "You aren't in anyways sick, perfectly healthy. But it seems that you are indeed pregnant."

She groaned softly, knitting her brows together and flung her head back into the plush European pillows behind her. Elsa thanked him and ushered him out the door, before returning to her miserable sister. "You're messing up your hair Anna." She muttered and sat down beside her, embracing the strawberry blonde in her arms. Anna rolled her head into Elsa's shoulder and began to sob quietly.

"Hey," Elsa hushed her "Everything's ok and it will all be fine. Please don't cry." But this made her only cry harder, and increase her tight grip on Elsa's back. The elder sister kissed her hair and rested her chin on her head. "I don't see what you're crying about Anna. You've always wanted babies."

"Not l-like this," she whimpered, beneath her. "What if Krist-toff doesn't want it?"

"Oh Anna, he'll be thrilled. He's not going anywhere don't you worry."

Anna stopped her sobbing. "Y-you don't think so?"

"I know that he won't for a fact. Now let's do your makeup again and put your dress back on ok?"

Anna stayed there for a short moment, relishing in her sister's company, and happy that she had her to help her through with all of this.

Elsa smiled and pulled Anna's long veil gently over her face, after kissing her forehead. "I love you Anna. Good luck." She spun and began to walk through the heavy wooden doors herself, Anna glimpsing a small peak of her before the door closed with a gentle thud.

She took a deep breath and smoothed any wrinkles she could find in her dress, a sort of distraction with all her panic and anxiety going on in her head. From a smile shot from Kai, she knew she had to start ascending her way down the aisle. He pushed open the doors, and rubbed her arm gesturing for her to keep moving. There wasn't any part of the room that she could look at, that didn't seem to be looking at her. Guests had stood now, gazing at the bride who held the large bouquet of snow drops and chrysanthemums in her hands. She tried keeping a smile on her lips, but one by one the thoughts of previously flooded in her head. She immediately felt sick, her heart pounding, and feeling like she was about cry again. What if Kristoff left her? What if she was shamed upon for baring children at such a young age? What if she was a terrible mother? But the looming, doubtful questions subsided when she saw Kristoff at the altar. He was dress in a dark suit, a sash around his hips and his unruly blondness stuck out in the formality of his outfit. It wasn't just Anna who was smiling. Kristoff had his amber eyes wide and a large smile dancing on his lips when he saw his bride approach him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. Through the veil she beamed and took his hands in her own. The preacher began speaking in a monotone voice, occasionally glancing up from his crescent shaped glasses. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God and this company, to witness and celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the union of Princess Anna of Arendelle and Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle." He went on for what seemed like hours, until he took a wheezy sort of breath and looked at the couple for the first time in the ceremony. "Princess Anna, Do you take Kristoff, to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness, and in health? With respect for her integrity and faith in your union, do you promise to unfailingly seek out the best you can in him, loving him every day, in every way, until the end of your forever?, for all the days of your life?"

Anna gripped her hands tighter in his. "I do."

The aged man asked Kristoff the same and he replied smiling, "I do."

"If you would now exchange rings." From a plush, navy pillow, Kristoff brought the two rings over, handing one to Anna and keeping one for himself. He slipped his on her fourth finger, where the ruby and diamond engagement ring already was worn. Anna followed, and for a moment they stood there on the altar, hands laced together and an enchanted gaze in their amber and teal eyes, forgetting about the mass of people around them watching their every move. They would've stay like this longer, if the preacher hadn't had smiled and spoken, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He seized her lips gently, pressing into her deeper. Anna smiled into the kiss, tightening her arms around his shoulders. He pulled back slowly grinning at his now wife, before hoisting her up into his arms and carrying her out of the room. Confetti and sugared almonds showered upon them right up until the point they left the hall, just before so Anna looked back and beamed. Kristoff stopped for her and without looking tossed her large bouquet up in the air. It landed in the hands of none other than her sister, whose blue eyes had widened in shock of what she'd just received. Anna giggled as she made eye contact, remembering the rule that if you caught the bride's bouquet, you'd be next to wed. It looked like Arendelle was finally going to have a king.

After the evening celebrations had finished and everyone had returned home, Anna and Kristoff found themselves alone, back in their room. He gently pulled her hand into their large bathroom, where he shut the door and flicked on a light switch. It was dim, but still just enough light to see each other. He filled up the porcelain tub with hot water, testing the temperature with his wrist before picking Anna back up and placing her on the edge of the tub. With their feet now submerged in water, Anna rested her head against his shoulder and sighed, "Why didn't we get married in the spring? It's cold."

Kissing her temple he chuckled. "You'll warm up. Pass me that champagne bottle would you?" The room had obviously been thought out previously. No one just stocked large bottles of Moet in their bathrooms. She handed it to him reluctantly and he popped of the cork before taking a long and heavy swig. He brought the bottle away from his mouth so he could speak, raising it like he was toasting. "To my wife."

"To my husband. I love you Kristoff."

"I love you too." He nudged his forehead onto hers softly, eyes shut. Opening them, he found Anna's teal irises staring back at him. "I need to tell you something." She mumbled.

"Hmm?"

With a shaky, uneasy breath she blurted it out. "Kristoff I'm pregnant." She winced, waiting for an impact of his raised voice, but instead there was nothing but silence. Anna glanced over to see if he was ok, only finding him staring at the wall, a dazed expression on his face.

"Kristoff?" she asked softly.

"You're pregnant?" he murmured. "If you're pregnant Anna, then that means…" he widened his lids and grinned, flashing pearly whites. "Anna I'm going to be a father!" He seized her waist in what meant to be excitement, but ended up losing their balance on the edge of the bath, and falling into the steamy, water. She squealed, feeling the water seep through the white material of her gown and Kristoff chuckled from behind her apologizing for getting her all wet.

She giggled herself. "You aren't angry?"

"Angry?" he bellowed. "Anna, I'm overjoyed! Sure, a little sooner than expected, but it doesn't matter. I'm beyond happy."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his torso, meshing her lips into his with a smile.


	9. Sick of Morning Sickness

**Yo you guys. Super short I know, but I liked this idea, and din't have much to expand on it.**

**xxlayla**

With an audacious breath taken, Anna hurled up her last meal in the porcelain bowl.

"Anna?" Kristoff called from their bed, still tangled in the linen sheets. "Are you ok?"

She pulled her hair back off her face, and groaned softly, before half- heartedly calling back out, "Yeah. I'm ok, Just morning sickness."

"Do you want me to come in?"

"No, I'm ok, just stay in bed. I'll be back in a minute." As she heaved herself up from the tiles, and started to wash her mouth out in the sink, Anna felt another wave of nausea. She reached the bowl just in time to vomit and there was a loud bang on the door. "That's it Anna, I'm coming in."

He strode through the door and got on his knees, next to his wife, pulling her hair back with his hands. After she had finished retching, Kristoff helped her get up and wash her mouth again. "Do you still feel like you're gonna throw up?" he asked her, smoothing his hands up and down her arms.

She nodded dismissively. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Anna yawned. "Can we just go back to bed?"

He smiled and lifted her into his arms, so her legs crossed around his hips and her chin rested on his shoulder. Gently loading her off him and back on the mattress, Kristoff crawled back as well, and planted a kiss on her temple.

"Thanks." She mumbled into the pillow. "For everything this morning."

"That's ok. I don't like seeing you sick."

"I hate morning sickness." She complained and shuffled herself closer to her husband, tangling her legs in his and rubbing lazy circles on his chest. "It feels like crap."

"How long does it last?"

"Well I'm eight weeks pregnant now, so it usually sticks around to the fourteenth week."

"Six more weeks of putting up with you puking, huh?" She punched his stomach playfully and he chuckled. "I'm joking Anna!"

"You better be." She paused and Kristoff watched the flicker of excitement that ignited in her eyes. "Are you hungry?"

He dropped his jaw in disbelief of Anna. "How in hell can you be hungry? You just puked your guts out. There is no way you could be in the mood for food."

"But Kristoff," she moaned "I'm starving."

He sighed and pulled her out of bed, unable to ignore the pout she made with her lips. They walked to the kitchen quietly, knowing that almost everyone was asleep in the castle. Striding into the kitchen he sat her on the bench and rested his weight onto his fists, his arms caging Anna. Kristoff smiled, "What are you hungry for?"

She nudged her nose with his gently. "I feel like ice cream."

"Ice cream?" he asked in disbelief, then sighed knowing that Anna was craving food and that there was absolutely no way of stopping her when she was hooked. "What flavor?"

"You know what flavor Kristoff." She giggled lightly, pressing her lips to his.

"Let me guess…Chocolate?" he said in between light pecks. She nodded and grinned into the kisses, tossing her head back when he pulled away to go open the refrigerator. Swinging on the door's hinges he bowed his head looking for the ceramic bowl of homemade ice cream. He took it out, spooning two large, rippled scoops into a bowl and sticking a spoon in it for Anna. She took spoonful and twisted her features into bliss, savoring the rich taste of chocolate. "Yummy…" she mumbled with it still stuck in her mouth.

He nuzzled her neck and rested his blonde head on her shoulder as she ate. "Anna would you care if I went back to ice harvesting?"

"Why would you go back? It's not like you need the money anymore."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm just tired of sitting on my ass all day doing nothing. Plus Sven seems to be causing more trouble due to being far too house bound."

She licked the silver dessert spoon. "Do what you want Kristoff, it isn't up to me anyway."

"I just wanted to make sure you'd be ok on your own, with the baby and everything."

She planted a kiss on his cheek and hopped off the bench. "I'll be fine. Elsa's here as well remember?"


	10. Baby Names, Wolves and Stitches oh my!

**A longer chapter this time;)**

**And to the person who was asking about my pen name, yes it is from a Fall Out Boy song, This Aint A Scene.**

**xxlayla**

At five months pregnant, Anna had started to only now worry about her husband being away for most of the days. Kristoff left early in the morning to head up to the mountains with Sven and only came back when the sun had gone down. Elsa had been there for her, but it just wasn't the same as the father of her baby giving her the company she needed.

She sat on an arm chair in the library, Elsa reading a thick novel and herself chewing on cubes of ice.

"Why the ice cubes?" Elsa questioned, looking up from her book.

"They're supposed to cool me down. Apparently you're supposed to get really hot all the time during the second trimester or something." She continued to crumble on the ice as her sister chuckled. "If you say so. When was Kristoff coming back? It gets so quiet around here without him."

"He's usually back around seven." Anna attempted to shuffle her knees up to her chest, but stopped when they met her now large, round stomach. So, instead she just crossed them over one another and slumped her back further into the upholstery.

When seven thirty ticked around, Anna had begun to fret, lingering around the front hall, waiting for the arrival of her husband. But hours went by, one after another, and still Kristoff hadn't turned up.

When nine-thirty had turned into eleven—thirty, Elsa walked up to her younger sister cautiously and placed a cautious hand on her shoulder. "Anna, he'll show up, I'm sure. Why don't you go to bed and I'll stick around to wait for him?" She shook her head and whispered something about being too anxious to sleep. Elsa sighed and sat on the benches along with Anna, keeping her company with an arm around her shoulders.

At almost two in the morning, a heavy rapping was heard at the large front doors. Anna was up in a nanosecond opening them, only saddened to see it wasn't her husband. A burly, dark haired man stood on the steps, his hat in his hands and a melancholy expression transfixed on his features. "May I help you?" she asked, masking the disappointment in her voice the best she could.

"Your lady, it's your husband." The man didn't keep her gaze, avoiding it at all possible.

"What about him?"

He sighed and stepped to the left, revealing two other stocky built men holding a crumbled, limp figure, with blonde haired head tossed back. She gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, eyes stinging with tears. "Oh god." Kristoff's hair was partially matted in dry blood, which had trickled down his jaw in dark crusty streaks. His clothes were torn and ripped, soaked in scarlet. What scared her most was the gaping wound in his side, visible in the tear of his shirt. It was almost like someone had dug a knife into his flesh and viciously jerked it out.

"He was lying in the snow when we found him, unconscious. He's alive but losing a lot of blood." The man ruffled his beard and helped the other two bring in Kristoff. Setting him down on the carpet inside.

She sat down on her knees beside him and pulled his head into her lap. Using her fingers to stroke his hair, she found it calming for herself.

"Anna," Elsa came over and sat beside her. "What happened to him?"

"It looks like wolves." The dark haired man said from above them. Anna looked up. "Wolves?"

"They become more active in winter. He probably ran into a pack on his way home." Anna shed a tear and watched it fall onto Kristoff's chest, soaking into the fabric. Her elder sister scanned over Kristoff's unconscious body, thinking of way to fix his heavy bleeding. "Anna" she started, "I know a way to help him, but he needs to be conscious. I don't want to take any risks."

"What do you mean risks?"

"Anna trust me."

"What _risks?" _

She took a breath and laced her hand into Anna's. "I need to freeze the blood that's on his exterior and sew up the wounds quickly."

"That's going to hurt him isn't it?" she managed.

"Yes, it's going to be excruciating."

Anna wavered the smelling salts under his nose hesitantly, using her other hand to push back the hair that swept his forehead. When she saw his mouth begin to twitch, she smiled a little. "Kristoff?" he groaned huskily and started to stir at her voice. "Anna…"

"Yes it's me. Do you know what happened?" He tried to sit up, but Anna quickly put her hand on his chest and lowered him back down on the carpet. He began to blink slowly, revealing the familiar amber irises she loved. "Just stay down ok?"

His face twisted in agony, as if he was just starting remember being ripped to pieces. "I was on my way back… And ran into a pack of-of wolves. I don't know what happened after that-"

"Ok, shh." She hushed him, bringing her index finger to his lips. "That's all I need to know. Just lay down now honey."

"Are you ok?" he managed.

"I'm fine Kristoff. We both are." She smiled and placed a hand on her prominent belly, gesturing that there baby was safe. "I'm worried about you though. You really had me scared. Elsa's going to help you though, because you're bleeding a lot and I need you to know that what she's about to do is going to hurt a fair bit."

He nodded and looked at Elsa who had sat back down with Anna, holding what seemed to be a steel dish filled with metal instruments. Raising his head he began to notice large reels of thread also in the dish, and several lethal looking needles. "You're going to stitch me up, huh?"

"I'm sorry Kristoff. But it's the only way." Elsa apologized before glancing at Anna. "She can't afford to lose you." He mumbled what seemed to be a _'just get on with it' _and grasped his wife's hand for reassurance.

Elsa began to thread the cotton into the eye of the needle, tying the end with a double knot. She navigated it to his abdomen, where most of the damage was, hovering her other hand to freeze the blood that oozed out of the raw, and painful gash. "This is just going to numb the pain a little."

"C-cold. That's really c-c-cold." Stuttered Kristoff, burying his head further back in Anna's lap. Anna combed her fingers through his blondeness, easing his nerves of the pain to come.

Elsa held her breath and edged the needle closer to his skin. "Just stay very still."She pulled the skin taught and fed the needle through, continuing despite Kristoff's inhuman growls of agony. As the thread followed through, dragging as it went; he gripped his wife's hand to the point where it was turning blue. Elsa continued working her way down the gash, completely blocking out his heavy cursing and huskily yelps. By the time she had tied a triple knot at the end; her fingernails were caked in his dried blood. "Relax Kristoff, the worst part is over." Anna hushed him and kissed his temple.

After not too long, Elsa had sewn all the wounds that needed attention and was at the bathroom basin, rubbing disinfectant into her hands. She wasn't at all shocked when she saw Anna's head peak through the door in the mirror reflection. The girl was distraught by the look of her, no one should have to go through with watching their lover scream in pain. "Hey." She mumbled quietly.

"Hello," Elsa raised a corner of her mouth, continuing to scrub her fingernails clean. "Has he stopped complaining?"

"Not yet. He says you made him cold." She came in through the door and sat on the wooden stool by the window.

Elsa chuckled and grabbed a towel to wipe her hands, after turning the sink faucet off. "We're lucky someone found him." She said in a melancholy manor.

"I don't even want to think about what would have happened Elsa." She paused and then got up, "I'm going to crash down here to sleep. I don't really want to go to bed alone." Her sister nodded and helped her out of the room. They called for Kai and Gerda to help them with a mattress, to place down in the front hall, where Kristoff lay under the large crystal laced chandelier. Along with it, they each hauled blankets and duvets, and several large pillows, until they had a nest of comfort to lie upon. Elsa had gone up to her room already when Anna crawled on all fours, next to Kristoff.

She pressed her lips to his and murmured. "Are you better?"

"A little. Stitches hurt like a bitch though."

"It'll hurt less tomorrow. Now come on, it's been a hell of a night. Let's just go to bed ok?"

She snuggled against him, wary and careful of his stomach where the largest stitch resided, and instead placing her hands higher on his chest. She drummed her fingertips lightly on his pasty, bare skin. Kristoff smiled for the first time that night, feeling the comfort of home once again. He had almost grown familiar to the snow's burning, numb feel as he had laid in it helplessly for so long. The endless opportunities of his life flooded into his mind, knowing forwell if he had died in the snow, he'd never be able to seize them. He'd lose Anna, and of course he'd never see their awaiting baby. It seemed almost criminal to think. "I love you." He said above a whisper.

"I love you too Kristoff, but please don't ever scare me like that again." He dug his calloused fingers through her strawberry blonde locks, a sort of gesture to say that he wasn't going anywhere, he'd stay with her.

Out of nowhere in particular he chuckled throatily to himself. Anna propped herself up and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"Isn't it strange to you that you're five months pregnant now, and you still haven't considered baby names at all?"

She bit her lip, beginning to agree with the all of a sudden statement. "That's true. What names do you like?"

"Hmmm…. What names do I like?" He brought his arm above his head and splayed the other around Anna's middle. "For a girl I like Lena."

"Lena, huh? As in the Swiss Lena?" he nodded. "And a boy's name?"

"Uh, the baby isn't going to be a boy." Kristoff said blatantly. Anna laughed "And why not?"

"Because you don't want a boy, Anna. They're vile creatures. And take it from me I am one, they're gross, messy and they really couldn't care less about a single thing."

"Alright then, no boy." She started to patter her finger tips against his chest again until he piped up, "What about you though Anna?"

Anna hadn't really thought about it. The idea of being pregnant and actually holding a little someone inside her was still very foreign to her. She guided his hand onto her round belly and held it there, softly speaking sentences into his chest. "If I were to have a little girl, I'd want to name her Heidi. And If I had a boy-"

"No boys." He cut in.

"Note when I say _if_ Kristoff." She rolled her eyes. "IF I were to have a baby boy, I'd name him Nicholas, just so I could call him Nico."

Kristoff stifled a weak laugh, "Too bad it isn't a boy!" She smacked his shoulder and gave him a look, as if she trying to say, _You aren't the one five months pregnant are you?_

**Hey my lovelies,**

**Fast chapter update on this one. I've always thought about Kristoff and his occupational hazards, so this was kind of it. Now the names I chose are some of my favorites that just happen to be European. I've always wanted a cute innocent name like Gerda, or Anna, or Heidi. It's just annoying to explain to everyone you meet that you aren't a stripper. Anyway reviews are much appreciated!**

**xxlayla**


	11. Are you there baby? It's me Kristoff

**Hey yall,**

**chap 11 I think. I'm sorry if I haven't been putting up much smut lately, but I promise the next will be. Anyway read on and remember to review!**

**xxlayla**

At six months, Anna was beginning to feel the real downs pregnancy came with. She had lost almost all of her usual bubbliness, now replaced with a constant urge to nap. It seemed every ten minutes she had to go to the bathroom and her feet were swelled, to the point they looked like munted potatoes on the ends of her legs. Nonetheless, she walked and ignored the pain, arm in arm with Kristoff through the town square.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down." He asked her in a concerned manor.

She smirked and reassured him, "I'm completely fine. Now let's get something to eat." She dragged him over to one of the small cafés across from them, choosing a small table out the back that looked over the mountain peaks. Kristoff pulled out a seat for her, making sure it was far enough so Anna could easily slide herself and her giant stomach in comfortably. Although, she complained she looked like she had swallowed a giant watermelon from time to time, Kristoff loved the sight of his wife at six months. She seemed so ready to be a mother.

"What do you feel like?" He asked sitting across from her. Anna picked up one of the menus from the center of the table and gazed up and down, contemplating all of the tasty, hot food she could be devouring in a short time. She looked up from the sheet and furrowed her brows together. "Do you think they could make a plate of hash browns and cheese, with the chocolate gratings they usually put on their desserts?"

"You have got to be kidding Anna. Potatoes, cheese and chocolate, I thought your cravings were way over already." At the sight of her rolling her eyes, he shook his head and smiled. "I'm sure they can whip something up for Arendelle royalty."

She giggled and rested her chin on the table, her arms folded as she looked up to his amber stare. "What are you hungry for Kristoff?"

"I'd say you, but your libido is as dead as a doornail. I guess I'll have the same, just without the chocolate." Her eyebrow raised itself, questioning his move of insulting her. It wasn't like he didn't have good reason to say it, she'd been avoiding even just the topic of sex lately. When he would run his fingers up her thigh teasingly in bed at night, she'd snap at him to quit it, shewas _trying to sleep. _If he hinted the smallest seduction in his eyes over the dinner table, she'd grumble and excuse herself to go to the bathroom. Every other topic was fine, it was just, well, sex.

"What you mean, my libido is as dead as a doornail? I'm always up for it." Anna remarked.

Kristoff chuckled. "No you're not. I'd just blame it on pregnancy, so chill Anna."

"No, I will not chill Kristoff. I am perfectly up for anything. Just because I'm heavily pregnant doesn't mean I can't have-" she was beginning to raise her voice and cause a scene. Like a moth to a flame, people around them started to stare. It probably wasn't the best to have the kingdom of Arendelle knowing how much their princess was up for sex during her pregnancy. Kristoff glared at her, as if to say, _everybody is watching us so hush up till we get home._ They spent the rest of their lunch in silence.

"I'm not letting what happened at lunch go." Anna stated with her arms crossed tightly, as she strode into their bedroom. Kristoff followed and took her hand, so she spun to look him in the eyes. "Talk about it with me then."

"Kristoff," she backed up and sat on the edge of their king bed, patting the spot next to her for him to join her. "We need to talk about this."

"Shoot."

Anna took a heavy breath and shut her eyelids. "If you think that I'm avoiding sex because I'm pregnant, you're completely wrong. If anything I'm even more desperate for it than I ever have."

"Then tell me what's holding you back."

"Take off your shirt Kristoff." He knitted his brows together confused. "Just do it." He did so, peeling off the thick layer, unveiling his pasty skin that had almost never seen the sun's rays. But it wasn't just pale skin anymore. Scars were everywhere, from the minor ones on his side, to the large, wide strip that ran from his rib cage to where his waistband sat. It shocked Anna just looking at it. "Do you see what I mean? It hurts me every time I glance at them because I get reminded that I could have lost you that night."

"Anna, things like that were bound to happen sometime rather than later. It's an occupational hazard." He took both of her hands in his and rubbed warmth into them. "I'm not leaving you and our baby ever. Please stop worrying about it."

Tears began to pool in her eyes looking at his face, so when he saw this Kristoff seized her body in his arms, resting his chin on her hair as she sobbed quietly into his skin. "Shh," he ran his fingers smoothly up and down her side, trying to calm her. "I'm here. Nothing's making me leave, because I love you and our baby so much. Just please stop crying."

Anna managed to piece sentences little by little. "I… I'm sorry. I was scared and you had just started walking again…"

"Anna, shhh. It's ok."

She calmed down after almost an hour of Kristoff rocking her gently against her chest, every once in a while reminding her of his presence. They had gotten into more comfortable clothes and decided to head in to bed earlier than usual. Under the sheets and layers of cozy blankets Anna shuffled herself into Kristoff closer. "You know the baby is supposed to develop its hearing around now?" she whispered into his still bare chest. He looked into her eyes and grinned. "Really?" Anna nodded, softly smiling as Kristoff pulled himself above her body. He planted a kiss on her the center of her belly and murmured into the fabric. "Hey little one. You're mommy says you can hear our voices now. I was wondering if you liked the sound of mine." Anna dug her fingers into his messy blondeness, warmth flooding her heart as she looked at him below her, until she suddenly yelped aloud.

Kristoff jerked his head up, his eyes alarmed. "Did I hurt you?"

Anna shook her head. "No, Kristoff. You didn't do anything." She paused for a moment before beaming and planting a kiss on his the top of his head. "I think the baby just kicked."

Without hesitation he had placed his palms back on her belly, kissing the velvet fabric in confetti like formation. "Please kick again for me baby." He waited for a while, until he felt the gentle thud of two tiny feet once more, still making him grin like a madman. He laughed and began to speak again. It was nothing in particular, just little pieces of information, about Anna and him and everyone else around them. He talked about Arendelle and how beautiful it was and was overlooked by two of the prettiest sisters he knew.

Anna smiled even deeper herself when he began to tell how they met. "I didn't like her at all when we first met. She talked too much and was too persistent. Still is." She smacked his chest playfully and chuckled. "But then she forced me to help her find your aunt, even though I didn't want to at all. In the process she broke my sled and almost torched me to death, but as we continued to journey, I fell in love with her slowly. I would have confessed it to her there and then if she wasn't already engaged. I didn't show it but I couldn't stand the sound of this guy when she talked about him. Needless to say he wasn't a good guy, and caused a lot of people to get hurt. But everything worked out and here we are together."

Anna was speechless, her mouth slightly parted and her eyes filled with content for her husband below her. "Come 'ere." She giggled. He made his way up to her awaiting lips, holding the kiss for a moment, before pulling back and staring into her ocean like eyes. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too Kristoff. You're going to be an amazing father."

He laughed softly. "Amazing father to a baby girl." Anna rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "I still don't understand why you want a girl so much."

"I don't know. They're just easier to handle. Well except for you, I imagine you were a complete nightmare to control for your parents. "

Anna stuck the tip of her tongue out childishly. "I was an angel, what are you talking about?" he laughed at her remark and pulled her onto him, so there was nothing between them but the large mound of her belly. She nuzzled her nose into his shoulder and kissed the patch of tight flesh. "You wanna know why I wanted a boy Kristoff?"

"Why?"

"Because that night you were hurt all I could think of was you not making it till morning, and I thought," she took a shaky breath "I thought if the baby was a boy he could take after you, so I would always have a part of you."

"Anna," he marveled in a pained expression. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know. It's just what I was thinking at the time." She kissed his cheek and snuggled herself back down into the sheets. "Good night Kristoff." He slung his arms around her and placed his head next hers, their bodies fitting like puzzle pieces. "Night Anna."


	12. Sharing Showers

Kristoff stood with his back to the door, sighing at the sensation of heated water, pouring onto his skin from the shower head above him. As the pressure of the water came down in heavy ribbons, he immediately felt warmer all over. There were certain things that a steaming shower couldn't fix, and the coldness from a day of work in the ice business wasn't one of them. He was just starting to adjust the pressure on the shower head dial, when he heard a gentle knock on the bathroom door.

"Kristoff?" It was Anna. "You home?"

"In here." He called. The door creaked open slowly and Anna stepped through, back slumped and her fingers tugging on the lengths of her strawberry blonde hair. Of course he could only see her figure as the steam had fogged up the glass screen door in front of him. "You ok?"

He could see a blurry obscure version of her starting to slip her dress off above her head. "I just wanted to know where you were." When she had taken off all her garments, Anna opened the shower door, shutting it behind her as she stepped inside. She raised the corners of her lips, feeling Kristoff's large embrace wrap around her. He chuckled, "Figure you'd join me?"

She shrugged. "I missed you. Elsa and her stack of letters concerning the kingdom don't particularly interest me and you'd taken Sven with you." He kissed the hollow of her neck. It amused him that even after marriage and pregnancy, Anna was still the same girl he'd been forced to help what seemed like an age ago.

Kristoff smirked. "So what does interest you?" She spun around to face him, her left brow upturned and mouth parted in a scoff. "Why don't you show me Kristoff?" He brought her further into him and fused his lips into hers. Anna swung her arms up to lace around his neck, responding back to his kiss. With the tip of his tongue dipping further into her mouth, he was granted access. She moaned slightly at the feel of him caressing her inner thigh with his calloused hand. This made Kristoff smirk again and increase the pressure he was rubbing into her skin, but as his hand travelled further she pulled back from his mouth. "Kristoff…"

"What's wrong Anna?" he asked her, confused at her sudden withdrawal.

She shook her head slightly. "I don't know if we should go further. What if we, you know, hurt the baby?"

"Anna, we won't I promise you. If you feel any pain we'll stop ok?" She nodded and tightened her grip around his neck, tucking her chin over his shoulder. Kristoff took hold of her hips and hoisted her onto his waist. She had crossed her legs around him when he seized her lips again, tracing the inside of her lower lip hesitantly, like he was asking for her consent and assurance to keep going. With a part of her lips, Anna welcomed his touch, her body warming all over when she returned it with just as much passion. His tongue slid across hers, before entangling himself in her own. After only moments of the repetitive movements, Anna felt dizzy from the steam around them and lack of air, making her toss her head back. Her throat became engulfed in the hot stream of water from the showerhead above.

With a swift turn, Kristoff had caged her up against the tiles. Anna made the first move this time, wreathing her fingers into his soaked blondeness and kissing him hard, but not too rough. He pulled back after a few seconds and bent his neck down to her sternum to kiss the patch of soft flesh between her breasts. Anna began to moan softly, feeling his hands cup her endowments, rubbing hard ovals into them. After a short moment, he kept the pace up and ran his fingers now teasingly against her heat. His fingertips found her clit, and ground against it with hard force, making her almost squeal after only a few movements of this. Using his lips, Kristoff continued to pepper he skin in kisses, travelling down all the way to her ribs where he stopped, noticing that her tight grasp on his hair had loosened. "Kristoff, I want more." She gasped from above him.

Without slight hesitation, he had surfaced back up so his face was now parallel to hers. After aligning himself, Kristoff took a glance into her teal eyes. They looked almost wild, desperate for his touch to rejoice with her skin again. He pecked her lips. "Yell if I hurt you ok?"

Anna nodded and braced herself by tightening her grip on his hair again. Her shaky breath was clearly audible, as she felt him slide himself into her slowly. With a small nod from Anna, a signal to keep going, he continued to pull himself in and out of her heated core. After several thrusts, Kristoff picked up the pace. He was encouraged by her short and shallow gasps, filling in the gaps of time between each thrust.

"Anna," he groaned throatily. Anna noticed that his thrusts were less controlled, now more sloppy and desperate. He continued to pound her heat until his loud cries of her name softened, meaning he was close to climaxing. Anna felt herself clench around his hardness, until she released, moaning into Kristoff's neck. He came shortly after, the pair so weak and tired they collapsed together onto the tiles and huddled together in each other's arms.

"You haven't lost your touch." Anna giggled into his jaw.

"I haven't, have I?" He kissed her drenched, strawberry blonde hair and pulled her onto his lap. Anna smiled, feeling his palms lock together in the center of her large belly. "What did you get up to while I was out?"

"The doctor came around for a checkup and he said we could know the gender of the baby this month." Anna announced quietly. "Do you think we should wait or find out?"

"It'd be a nice surprise." Kristoff replied, a slight hum in his voice. "But if you want to find out now, that's fine with me."

"I kind of want to wait actually." Anna shuffled deeper into his chest and rolled her head, so her cheek rested on his stocky, muscular shoulder. "I need to wash my hair. It's getting dirty." The rose hinted blonde looked so shiny and almost holographic to Kristoff, he couldn't see how it could be dirty. But he felt like she was putting the idea out there, that perhaps, she didn't exactly feel like doing the dirty work herself. "Let me." He murmured.

He hoisted her up by her hips, so Kristoff now stood behind her, using his finger to comb through her long, sleek hair. Reaching for the large bottle of shampoo on the shelf above them, he squirted a coin sized dollop of purple pearly goo into his palms and began to work it through her tresses. With digging movements, it turned into a thick, bubbly lather, filling the shower with a heavy aroma of berries and thickened cream. The scent wafted up Anna's nostrils, causing a slight smile on her lips, imagining what the scent would taste like if it were on a plate in front of her. But far too quickly for her liking, the scent washed away in a puddle of watery foam down the drain as Kristoff rinsed out her lengths. The smell was replaced quickly though with that of what seemed like vanilla and caramel, when Anna felt his familiar hands slather her strands in conditioner. "And you said it was dirty." He marveled, rinsing out thoroughly.

Anna giggled. "It was before you washed it!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you with messy or dirty hair Anna." He smirked and chuckled before turning her around back to face him. "Well, except for your bad case of bed head every morning. Jesus, you look like Sven when he thinks I've buried carrots in the snow."

She stuck the tip of her tongue out childishly after a roll of her eyes. "It's not like everyone can wake up with sex hair in the morning." He shut off the water and opened the glass door for his wife, laughing as he went. "Are you intending I have sex hair all the time?"

She grabbed two of the wine colored towels that were draped on the hanging rack and chucked one at him ruthlessly. "I could be. Depends on why you're asking." He could guess the idea she was implying. He raised an eye brow and shifted his jaw, looking at the girl in front of him, dressed in nothing but a towel around her freckle dusted body. When she met his amber stare, Kristoff scooped her up in his arms without a second thought, storming out the bathroom to their own bed next door, persistent on the idea of going for round two.

**Ok so before you inbox me with streams of crazy, I know that six months is not the date to determine the baby's gender. I just hadn't put it in before and wanted to slip it in sometime. Haha, just imagine that this is 19****th**** cent. Norway and technology hasn't advanced so much to determine it earlier. This was just another scenario I had in my head, so I hope you liked reading it. **

**xxlayla**


	13. The Arrival

**Long awaited chapter I'm so sorry. But this one's like 2000 or more words so yippee! Will be updating more frequently soon hopefully;) remember to review!**

**xxlayla**

Anna smiled to herself, gazing down upon the floor below, where her husband and sister sat with fixed expressions of concentration. Elsa had her legs tucked under her and was projecting cold blasts of ice into Kristoff's mitted hands. As it struck the material, he balled it up quickly, squishing it into large mounds and adding it to the structure standing next to them. It started from the top as long twills of ice, bowing out and then conjoining back into middle. From there small, ice beaded strands dangled in various lengths. Each had an intricately carved snowflake at the bottom that implied the craftsmanship of the object. Elsa's gift of the ice, and Kristoff's skill to carve into it. It was when Kristoff added the final snowflake, Anna realized what it actually was. A baby's mobile.

"There," Kristoff smiled, proud at his handiwork "All done."

Elsa laughed lightly and dusted her hands off. "It sure is beautiful. I think she'll love it when she sees it."

"Who? Anna or the baby?"

She paused for a moment, thinking, before turning back to her brother in law and grinning. "Both."

Anna had almost forgotten that the day was Christmas Eve, and that the mobile was obviously a gift for the next day. She also had it stuck in her mind that her due date was anytime from now until the following week. The whole morning, everyone in the castle talked to her as if they were walking on eggshells. As if they said anything remotely about her baby that she would go into labor right there and then. Yet they were hovering around her constantly, knowing forwell if she was alone the chances of her going into labor were high. And that was why she was perched up on the stairs watching Kristoff and Elsa, because it was the only one place in the castle where she could be alone and comfortable.

The girl almost rolled down the stairs when Kristoff chuckled, not taking his eyes off his work, attempting to complete the finishing touches. "Anna you gonna just hide up there pretending we can't see you or what?" She peeked her head out from behind a wooden banister and sheepishly began to make her way down the stairs. So much for comfort and peace.

"Why are you up there alone, its Christmas eve?" Elsa marveled at her younger sister, taking her into her arms.

"Are you kidding me Elsa? Everyone has constantly been annoying me all flipping day just because there's an extremely slight chance I could go into labor any day now. And yes you two are included!"

Kristoff furrowed his brows and stood up to join the two girls. "We just don't want anything to happen when we aren't there." He pushed Anna's bangs behind her ear and raised the corners of his lips. "Come on, dinner is probably ready soon."

Reluctantly she followed her sister and husband to the dining hall.

"Hey Anna," Kristoff smirked from across the table. "Look what I have." She looked up with an eyebrow raised, unimpressed and in a mood by the fact her stomach made her almost a meter away from the table. Swinging from his fingertips was a small leafy branch, dotted with snow colored berries. _Mistletoe, Kristoff wants a kiss under the mistletoe, _She thought grouchily. Anna stared at him blankly. "You want me to kiss you when I can't even reach my damn plate, because I'm nine months pregnant to a beach ball."

He shook her coldness off as if it were just snow from a blizzard. "I'll come to you then." Without a protest from her lips, Kristoff was up out of his chair and pulling her jaw towards his, still holding the branch of mistletoe above them. She gave up being moody for a second and smiled into his lips, before pulling back and pushing him away playfully. When the blonde was back in his chair opposing her, they heard a full hearted laugh emit from Elsa, who sat at the head of the table. "Pass me the bread basket would you Anna?" she finally managed, trying to control the laughter from making a return. Before Anna could grab it there was a sharp pain shooting in her abdomen. She winced and stopped reaching, immobilized in the pain. She knew for well that it was her first signs of contractions, but she sure as hell wasn't going to say anything about it. Here she was, turning her cheek and saying she wasn't going to go into labor that day, and now feeling the start of the process all together. The pain quickly died down though and she continued to pass the wicker basket to her sister.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked slowly. "Are you ok?"

She brushed him off. "I'm fine." He didn't seem so convinced, but took her word anyway and hesitantly returned back to his food. For the rest of the meal, Anna nibbled on her parts of her food, as most of the time she was trying to hide the stop and start contractions she was feeling. She was almost about to give up and tell him, when she was saved by Kai who walked in to announce that tea was ready in the sitting room. "You know I'm feeling so tired, I think I'm just going to go to bed." She said, even exerting an over done yawn.

But Kristoff gently took hold of her wrist before she turned to leave and looked into her teal eyes. "But I have to give you my present early."

She stared back at him tiredly. "I'm assuming it can't wait till tomorrow morning?" When he shook his head and dragged her carefully out of the room, she knew there was no way of changing his mind. She just had to keep up her act a little longer.

Even though she had barely grazed her food, Anna felt stuffed to the brim sitting in the plush arm chair in the sitting room. The already constricted red satin, strappy gown she wore looked as if it were going to rip apart if she moved an inch. But she had to keep shuffling around in her seat as a tactic to make the contractions dull to a bearable amount.

Kristoff was sitting in the chair beside her, his fingers laced into her own. Anna almost sighed in relief when he finally got up to fetch the red and gold wrapped parcel from under the tall, thick bristled Christmas tree beside the fireplace. "Here, for you." He smiled warmly and passed the gift to his wife. With careful fingers, Anna tore it the paper open, what revealed to be a skinny velvet box, with a glass screen laid on top, revealing a gold thick chained bracelet, with a heart shaped cut diamond dangling from the end. It was simple, yet breath taking to look at, with the single stone sparkling in the light of the dancing flames near her. "It's beautiful Krist-" she would've continued if it weren't for the contraction that shot up her abdomen suddenly. It was by far the worst yet, lasting longer and more painful, as if someone was stick a sword through her stomach.

By her loud yelp, Kristoff's amber eyes widened in alert. He rushed over to where she sat and placed a hand on her thigh. "What's wrong? Are you ok? Do you-"

"I'm fine. Kristoff." She said submissively, wavering his hand away with her own. "As I was saying it's beautiful. And thank you." She couldn't keep it up much longer. Her contractions were getting lesser and lesser apart, and she knew that the chances of her baby being delivered that night were rising sky high. But she still didn't want to admit anything.

"Anna," Elsa said from her own chair across the carpet. "You aren't feeling contractions are you?"

"I'm not having contractions!" she lied before beckoning Kai over to fill up her cup with more tea. He bent over with pot and poured the hot honey colored liquid in the porcelain. She thanked him and brought it to her lips when Kristoff knitted his brows and shifted his jaw, looking at Anna. "What about at dinner? That sure sounded like a contraction by the way you yelped."

"Kristoff." She gritted her teeth together, obviously heated and irritated by everyone's constant pestering, plus the abdominal pain that didn't seem to subside. "I said I'm fine so drop it."

"No you're not Anna, you're having contractions."

"I said sto-!" her voice was replaced suddenly by high pitched shriek and the sound of porcelain shattering to pieces on the floor, representing that she was indeed, no matter how much she protested, having contractions. "Ok, forget it I was lying! I didn't want to say anything because I'd been ratting about everyone being a pest today. Just make the pain stop!" It almost seemed cruel for Kristoff to chuckle at his panicking wife, so he shook his head and scooped her up in his arms, ready to carry into their bedroom. Elsa, in a frazzled frenzy of getting everything organized, listed several orders for Kai and Gerda and the rest of the staff to complete, which included, getting getting towels, prepping the bed, and a whole load of painkillers. She turned to Kristoff and sighed heavily with a smile. "And you just keep her calm."

When everything was prepared for the delivery, Anna lay on her bed, propped up by several European pillows behind her neck and was struggling to keep her breathing under control. Her contractions were becoming regular, only soothed by a large dosage of pain killers and Kristoff's hand, stroking her cheek soothingly.

Gerda, who had trained as a midwife before joining the staff, walked over and placed a hand on Anna's calf. "Are you ready to do this?"

Well she couldn't run and scream that she wasn't, even though she would prefer to handle it that way, so Anna just nodded her head slightly and readjusted her position against the pillows.

When she first began pushing, Anna couldn't imagine how it could get any worse. The pain was almost unbearable, to the point where she was mildly screaming. But after every push, it seemed to get harder to breathe and she was reminded several times to keep her lungs steady. Kristoff knelt on the floor beside her, clutching her hand, amazingly being able to put with her grip of death. On the other side was Elsa who kept a cool palm on her forehead, as sweat was beginning to gather even though they were in the middle of December. Gerda had announced that the baby was starting to crown, when Anna let out one of largest shrills, arching her back up off of the towel lined mattress.

"Anna, keep pushing, the more you do, the sooner it will be over." Gerda offered.

"It hurts!" she groaned. How women could do this for several children she just didn't know.

"Then keep pushing!" Kristoff jutted in, squeezing her palm. She tossed her head around to face him and screamed angrily, "I'm trying!"  
After several more blindingly painful pushes, Anna heard the sound of her own screams replaced by that of someone else. She looked up to see Gerda swaddling a small bundle in her arms, beaming brightly. "It's a little baby girl." She could almost feel Kristoff breathe again in relief and Elsa was sighing in adoration. The maid handed Anna her baby and for the first time looked at her tiny face. Although screaming in her arms, she could see the baby was a beauty. Her skin was pale like porcelain and her eyes squeezed shut thick, long, lashes. On top of her head was a thick amount of blonde tuft, obviously taken from her father. "Kristoff…" she marveled, not taking her eyes off the child. "Look at her."

"She's beautiful." He murmured into her ear and framed the baby's soft cheek with his thumb, hushing her wails until she was quiet and gently wriggling in her mother's embrace. It was then when she opened her lids and they finally saw the irises she had inherited. They were a vivid shade of blue, laced with hints of blue flecks, the exact same ones of Anna's. "What were we going to call her?" he asked before kissing Anna's cheek.

"We agreed on Heidi I think."

"Heidi it is then."


	14. An Unwelcome Presence I

**OK so this is a little two part one shot I'm doing that is a lot of drama mixed into fluff. I really enjoy writing a lot of the tension as well as cuteness in fics so I kind of mushed it up into one. Happy reading and remember to review;)**

**xxlayla**

After only days after her birth, the baby was christened Princess Heidi of Arendelle, rising mass celebrations for the whole kingdom. Anna and Kristoff, who were overwhelmed by accepting the role as parents to the little princess attended these celebrations, even though the idea of being alone just with there daughter was far more promising. They stood chatting and answering queries in the ballroom that evening, Heidi cradled in Anna's arms.

"Does she sleep well?" a dutchess of large porportions asked her with an over worked smile.

Anna brushed a stray curl from her baby's forehead and sighed, "She's been better than I hoped, but still extremely clingly."

"So she should be. At not even a week old and making appearances to people she has no clue about, I don't blame her."

Anna laughed and agreed before the duchess excused herself to get some more champagne. She heard Kristoff's heavy tread along with the polite hum of Elsa approach behind her. "I want to hold my niece Anna." Elsa reached her arms out for Heidi. "The last time I held her was only an hour ago." Her sister giggled and handed her to Elsa's awaiting arms.

"Hello Heidi," she cooed. Heidi gurgled in response, accustomed to Elsa's almost musical tone of voice. "I missed you. Your mommy keeps taking you away from me." Her little fingers raised up to her aunt, wiggling them one by one, as if to say she missed her too. They played together for a spanned amount of time before Heidi began to grow fussy, and whimper for Anna. Elsa shrugged her shoulders after kissing the baby's forehead and handed her to her sister.

"What are you crying about Heidi?" Anna scowled with a smile. "I'm here."

"It's getting late, she's probably tired." Kristoff suggested and put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Why don't you take her up for Gerda to take care of while she sleeps?"

Anna nodded and began to make her way up the stairwell. As she reached the top carpeted step, she noticed a figure, lent against the wall. She couldn't see his face in the dark, but his frame was tall, large chest out as he slumped, picking dirt out of his nails.

She squinted trying to catch his face. "Excuse me sir, but may I help you?"

When he turned his cheek towards her and flicked on the light switch beside him Anna held her breath in distraught. Standing in a dark, navy suit was none other than Hans, Prince of the Southern Isles. He smirked. "You tell me Anna."

"What do you think you're doing here?" she almost yelled, "You were exiled back to the Southern Isles!"

"And it's nice to see you too. Married now I see? And mother to a baby girl?" He flickered his cold stare to Heidi, who was bundled now asleep in Anna's arms. She tightened her grip on her, as if he were to snatch her up and run.

"I said, _what are you doing here_?" she repeated herself. Han sighed and stood up straight, edging closer to Anna to the point where he was practically pressing her forehead against her own. "If you really want to know, I was invited. It was mandatory that some representative from my kingdom would have to show up. You could say that I volunteered, I was just dying to see you again Anna."

"I don't believe you. You were imprisoned even in the Southern Isles." It seemed with every question Anna spat out; Hans had a better and superior answer. And with every answer, his smirk grew wider, to the point it was almost like that of a Cheshire cat. "I reasoned with my brothers, convinced them that I wasn't in the wrong and it was all a misunderstanding. And here I am." He paused silently before chuckling. "Tell me again Anna, who is the new prince of Arendelle? The ice harvester? You could have done a little better than some peasant to get you knocked up."

Anna's jaw dropped in shock. How dare he say that her? Here he was, an outlaw, questioning and mocking her choices in her own life. "Just tell me what you want Hans."

"You want to know what I want? I want for your life to be a living hell. You got me imprisoned and here you are living in the lap of luxury like nothing ever happened. And I assure you if you dare try to get me imprisoned again I will go to the extremes to make everything in your world fall apart. Starting with the little brat your holding. Am I clear?" He had now pinned her against the wall with a disgusted look on his face. Anna nodded nervously. "I'll see you soon then Anna. Brace yourself." He walked down back to the party, whistling a simple tune as he went, leaving Anna slumped on the floor in complete horror of what she had just heard. Hans was planning his revenge.

* * *

When the party was over, Anna and Kristoff were up in their room, preparing for bed after a long night of compliments, criticism and everything in between, all concerning that of the new princess. Anna stood over Heidi, who lay asleep peacefully in the white lace adorned crib at the foot of her bed. She planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled, before tucking the fleecy pink blanket up around her chest. "Goodnight baby." She whispered and made her own way to bed, where Kristoff was propped up under the silk covers.

She crawled onto the mattress slowly and joined her husband under the sheets. She lay on her side to face Kristoff and bit the inside of cheek anxiously. "Kristoff we need to talk." He stared back at her and raised the corner of his lip into a half smile. "What about?"

"When I was putting Heidi to bed earlier, I found out that Hans was here." Kristoff almost choked on his own saliva. After he caught his breath back, a somber expression washed over his features and he looked down to the white cotton beneath them. "I thought he was exiled. Anna he can't just come here uninvited-"

Anna stopped him. "Kristoff, he eased his way out of imprisonment. He's a free man now and all he wants is to get back at me." She gazed to the same spot on the sheets Kristoff was and whispered slowly, "He threatened to hurt Heidi."

Kristoff was beyond angry by now, clutching the corner of the pillow till the point his knuckles turned white. "The bastard can't do that Anna! I don't give two shits if he's a free man he can't just go and trash your life again like last time."

"Kristoff I want to do something, I really do!" she exclaimed just as loud as him "But I don't think there's anything we can do without someone getting hurt."

He tilted her chin up with his fingers and smiled a little. "We have to at least try."

* * *

The next morning at the breakfast table, Elsa squinted at Kristoff in disbelief, trying to process what he had just told her. "Hans is what?" she hissed.

"That's what we don't know Elsa. We have no idea what he's up to. All he said is he's attempting to make Anna's life hell for her." Kristoff grumbled, chin resting on his fist.

Elsa gritted her teeth together and frowned. "This is our kingdom. He's already tried to destroy it once, he won't do it again. Don't either of you worry; I'm making sure nothing dangerous happens to anyone and that Heidi remains safe. He did threaten her didn't he Anna?"

Anna was away from the table and attending to Heidi in the cradle the staff had placed in the dining room. It was so she could be there for meals, but still keep watch of her. Heidi was wide awake, gurgling and giggling as Anna made faces to amuse her. She became serious for a second and turned back to her sister. "He did. But Elsa, please. I think it's safer to just not get into any of this. He's my problem and he wouldn't be here if I didn't agree to marry him in the first place."

"Anna none of this is your fault," Kristoff tried to reason with her. "He wanted the throne anyway. Plus he's threatening to hurt you and our daughter, of course it's our problem."

Anna kissed Heidi's forehead and made her way back to the table, slumping next to Kristoff tiredly, as if she'd been up all night worrying about the topic, which was true of course. "I just don't want to see anyone hurt." She murmured softly. There was a moment of silence from all three of them, until the short and airy whimpers from the cradle broke it. Anna chuckled something about Heidi being clingy and began to get up, but felt Kristoff take hold of her wrist. He looked up at her. "I'll get her."

She sat back down with Elsa and they both watched Kristoff in adoration, haul the baby up into his burly embrace. Her wails eased quickly as he kissed her silky cheek, and rested her head over his shoulder, so she snuggled her face into the cloth of his shirt. "Shh, Heidi, shh," he hushed her and came back over to the table to sit down. "Daddy's got you." It was clear to the two girls that Kristoff adored Heidi, and he wasn't going to let anyone lay a finger on her.


	15. An Unwelcome Presence II

**Part two of my little thing I've done. Probably gonna finish it as a three shot and then go back to writing one shots like before. Sorry for the wait, but I've been so busy lately.**

**xxlayla**

That week following, things hadn't gone as planned. When Hans had told Anna that he was going to make her life a living hell for her, she didn't expect that he would physically move into the castle as a _guest. _He had found himself a bedroom in which he slept in most of the day, only coming out during after twelve, where he scouted young girls from the village, charming them with sweet talk to follow him home. He would keep them awaiting in the bedroom, while he feasted himself at the dining table, returning later in the night to do who knows what. And the worst part was that no matter how much Anna, Elsa and Kristoff tried to make him leave, it would only make things worse.

They sat at dinner not speaking, Hans at one end of the long dining table and Elsa at the other, Kristoff and Anna in between, doing their best to not talk at all. They were keeping up a good effort, only making sympathetic eye contact every moment or so, when Hans cleared his throat and raised a devious smirk on his lips. "Anna enlighten me. How must a man sleep through the morning while a little brat screams at the top of her lungs?"

Kristoff had just about had it with Hans and was practically shaking with rage in his chair, before Anna placed a hand on his thigh as if to say, _calm down. _She glared at Hans and pursed her lips. ""I'm awfully sorry that my daughter hasn't yet learnt words and can only describe what she needs by crying." She snarled sarcastically.

"Then make a god damn effort to put her in a room where I can't fucking hear her." His calm and sly demeanor was now gone, replaced with that of a fiery fury. That was enough for Kristoff to curse under his breath and get off his seat, march over to Hans and grasp him by the collar. Hans attempted to writhe out of his hold as Kristoff threw him to the floor recklessly.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed rushing over and trying to pry her husband off Hans. "Kristoff let go!" Hans managed to break his arm free, and swung it upwards with force, impacting into Kristoff's nose. Kristoff growled and let go of the man under him, giving into Anna's desperate tug. His sudden weight surprised her and her body fell onto the floor, Kristoff going down with her, landing just between her legs. "Don't you fucking say that about my daughter." He grunted through clenched teeth.

Hans and Kristoff kept an unhealthily long gaze between each other, as Anna hauled her husband by under his armpits and back up to a standing position. She dashed around him and took his jaw in her fingertips, looking at the damage Han's had done. His nose didn't look crooked, but trickle of scarlet ran down his nostril, stopping at where his lip raised. She took a sigh of relief, knowing that it was just a nose bleed. A small whimper was projected from Heidi's cradle, and before Anna could rush over, Elsa was already attending to her niece, gently rocking her in her arms. "Everything's ok Heidi. Go back to sleep ok?" she whispered to the baby, before shooting a melancholy expression to Kristoff and Anna.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Anna asked Kristoff in the dark, her cheek pressed up against his chest. They lay in bed together, tangled in each other's limbs trying to fight the cold that winter had brought. Kristoff smiled and raked a hand through her strawberry blonde hair. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

She pulled herself up so her face was wedged in the crook of his neck. "What are we going to do Kristoff?"

He sighed and stared at the plastered ceiling. "I don't know, Anna. But I'm sure as hell starting a fight with him isn't going to solve anything."

"You're right; we have to be smart about it. Use some tactics."

"What about his family Anna? They surely can't be supporting any of this."

"You don't think we could go reason with them Kristoff? It's not like we can do anything by ourselves." He tilted her jaw up from his shoulder and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and a smile danced on his own lips, barely visible in the dark room. "We'll do it then. We'll take a ship and we'll go to the Southern Isles. You, me and Heidi."

"But Kristoff what will Hans think? He'll be sure we're up to something." Kristoff flipped her over so Anna lay beneath him, his arms supporting his weight as he arched above her, thinking for a moment before leaning back down and locking lips with her again. "We'll say we're going away, for a vacation." He said between kisses. "A belated honeymoon."

She giggled and pressed deeper into him, happy that even though things were dark at the moment, Kristoff seized the chance to make it better. Anna tossed her head back into the pillow behind her and beamed up at Kristoff. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He hauled his large frame back on the mattress next to her and regained the position they had started with, limbs between limbs, chest upon chest.

* * *

"Kristoff could you pass me that blanket?" Anna asked her husband as she loaded even more of Heidi's things into suitcases. There were glass bottles, small garments, another dozen or so blankets and various stuffed animals that Heidi seemed to enjoy looking at while she lay in her crib. Kristoff threw the fleecey purple blanket over, which Anna caught and folded neatly before packing it in with the other items. "Jeez Anna how long do you think we're going to be? I thought we would only stay for a few days or more."

Anna shrugged and walked herself over to Heidi's crib, talking as she went. "I'm just packing lots in case something happens on our way." She picked up their baby, whose blue eyes were wide open and alert, curious about what her parents were doing and where they were planning to take her. "I just want to make sure Heidi feels safer, which will make me feel a lot safer."

Kristoff painted on a halfhearted smile, watching the two most important girls in his life before him. He could see where his wife was coming from, after all her parents died at sea. But he wouldn't let anything happen for starters, they'd arrive in the Southern Isles without a single scratch. "You'll be fine, I promise Anna."

"Come here Heidi," Kristoff chuckled at his daughter, who had begun to slip the tip of her tongue out of her mouth and tap her fingers gently on Anna's shoulder. Anna passed her over into his arms and giggled as well. Kristoff kissed her forehead and murmured into her hair, "Heidi you're such a pretty girl."

Heidi yawned and placed her tiny palms on Kristoff's chest, burying her head down in the hollow of his neck, ready for another sleep. As she nodded off, Anna lowered her voice, trying to be careful not to wake her. "She sleeps so much." Anna knew that it wasn't unusual for a newborn baby to sleep most of the day, but she just wished Heidi would stay awake longer.

"She'll ease up in a few months." Kristoff said, running his palm up and down Heidi's back in a soothing way. In a few moments she was snoring almost silently.

Kristoff walked carefully over to the bed and lay down cautiously, trying his best not to wake Heidi. Anna joined the two, climbing on slowly beside Kristoff and placed her finger tips right beside where Heidi's were on his chest. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until Anna drifted off, her chin tucked over Heidi's head protectively. Kristoff smiled, cherishing the picture in his head, until he too fell asleep, happy knowing that no harm was going to come to the ones he loved.

Elsa peeked her head through the crack of the door, to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything. When she saw the sight of her sister and her husband, with their daughter tucked in their embrace, she almost didn't want to wake them. But she had to. Hans wouldn't be gone for long, and there probably wouldn't be another chance all day. She paced towards Anna's side of the bed and nudged her shoulder gently. "Anna," she whispered. "Anna, get up."

Anna began to stir and mumble something inaudible into Kristoff's chest.

"Anna!" she began to hiss louder. She was used to doing this, as she had when they were children. Anna had been such a late and grumpy morning person, it was almost impossible to get her out of bed.

Her sister flipped her head over and slowly opened her lids, revealing two very sleepy teal eyes. "What is it Elsa?"

"Wake up Kristoff. Hans has gone for most of the day, so you have to leave now."

She groaned loudly and began to swat Kristoff's shoulder, "Baby, wake up. Come on we have to leave." Kristoff was perhaps even worse to wake, rolling over the other side and groaning something along the lines of how Hans could shove something where the sun didn't shine. With all of the sudden noise Heidi began to stir in her father's muscular arms.

"Heidi honey, we're going on a trip." Kristoff smiled, slowly getting more awake. "We're going to leave for a few days." Heidi balled up her little fingers into fists and took a deep yawn. Anna giggled and kissed her on the baby's temple, before slowly heaving herself up off the bed.

* * *

After almost half an hour of checking that things were packed, Anna and Kristoff had said their goodbyes and had left the fjord on a large wooden ship, sailing down to Southern Isles. The interior was that of what would be supplied by a royal family. It was elegant, spacious and to Anna, who had never sailed before, exceedingly complicated. She didn't think that there could be so many rooms on the ship, but one after another, they were lined up and down the hallways, some connected to the next and some leading to new rooms altogether. To her it was absolutely mind boggling.

She sat in a large backed arm chair in one of the many sitting rooms, wrapped in a wolf lined blanket. In her lap was a thick bundle of soft pink yarn, and above in her hands were two long wooden knitting needles.

"Anna, how long have you been trying to do that? Give it a break." Kristoff snickered from the rug on the floor, attempting to feed Heidi through her glass bottle of milk. The baby tossed her head to the opposite side of wherever he tried to offer it to her and was making things extremely difficult.

"How long have you been trying to feed Heidi?" she replied back, sticking the tip of her tongue out as she poked holes through the already knitted yarn. "Give it a break."

"You come help me then. She refuses for me to do it." Anna rolled her eyes and heaved herself off the chair, before joining her husband and daughter on the ornate rug. With her legs tucked under her weight, Anna swiped the bottle of milk from Kristoff's fingers, after picking up Heidi, so she sat upright in her lap. "Heidi," she cooed. "Baby, you have to be hungry. I haven't fed you since this morning, please drink it." But Heidi still refused to take even the smallest sip, throwing her little palms out in Anna's face, in attempt to get her mother to stop pestering her. After several minutes of coaxing, Anna had finally managed to poke the nozzle through her lips, which she latched onto quickly with her gums.

"See?" she turned to her husband. "Wasn't that hard."

Kristoff yawned and pulled his weight down to the rug, propping himself up on elbow. "Must be your motherly touch."

"Sure it is, now let me get back to my knitting." She placed Heidi back onto the nest of blue silk cushions where she had been lying before, and scampered back onto her arm chair, picking up where she had left off.

"Knitting isn't very like you Anna," Kristoff said while putting a hand on Heidi's bottle, so it didn't topple over and hurt her. "What's come over you."

"Nothing's come over me Kristoff. I just can't do as much of the adventurous stuff as I used to be able to since I got pregnant with her, and I decided to take up a hobby."

"I would have thought you'd pick something a little more life threatening," he chuckled. "Like skydiving or tending to carnivorous plants." Anna frowned and whacked him lightly on the head with her needle. "Ow."

She shrugged her shoulders, as if to say that he was asking for it. She raised her chin and stuck her nose in the air, pursing her lips with a small smile. "Besides, I feel that Heidi is given far too many store bought things to wear. As a mother, it's my duty to put in some care and compassion and make her something myself."

"But you don't even know how to knit a scarf without putting at least two holes in it." He regretted it as soon as he let it out, bracing himself for yet another whack from Anna's knitting needle.


End file.
